A Baby Story
by Maxcs
Summary: Semi-AU. Life never goes to plan and alcohol doesn't always help especially when you're 15 and now a single father. Nothing rocks a teenagers world like an unexpected baby but then again a cute boy later down the line does it's own damage. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Glee characters and all that blah, blah. **

"What does this note mean Blaine?" Jane asked her son as she paced the length of the living room. Looking down at her fifteen year old with a new born baby in his arms, she couldn't fathom the situation before her.

"It means what it says, Claire is my daughter" he shrugged softly trying not to wake the baby. He too was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he, Blaine Anderson, 15 years old, was now a father. Screaming on the inside, he was strangely calm on the outside.

"All it says is 'She's yours, please look after her'. How do we know this baby really is yours?"

"Her name is Claire and look at her, Mom. She has my eyes and I had slept with her mother. There's no doubt she's my daughter" Blaine sighed and looked up from the beautiful little girl in his arms to his father who had been quiet all night. The usually talkative man hadn't said a word since he opened the front door to find a baby's bassinet on their porch. "Please say something Dad"

"You know this girl you...slept with?" Michael asked softly

"I've known Annabelle since grade school. Her parents used to own the tire shop on Rose Street"

"And you know that she only slept with you in the time frame this baby was conceived?"

"Claire" Blaine insisted with a heavy sigh. Neither of his parents wanted to really acknowledge the baby by name because they had no intention of getting attached. "I don't know if she was or not but I do know that she wasn't even the type to sleep with me at that party. We were drunk and we made a mistake, one neither of us would have repeated soon after that night"

"I'm going to over look the fact that you were drinking at fifteen years old" Michael growled "But you cannot take responsibility for this child when you don't even know if she's biologically yours"

"She's mine Dad. You just have to look at her, but clearly you're just too scared to because you'll see that she looks just like me"

"Blaine do you remember the conversation you had with your father and I about a year ago?" Jane asked softly as she sat down beside her son, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I came out to you both, I remember" Blaine nodded remembering the night she was talking about. Always knowing that he was somehow different, Blaine discovered himself and his sexuality when he was more attracted to the new guy in class rather than his gorgeous cheerleader sister. He'd never really found girls appealing like he should have as a teenage boy and it was then that he came out to his parents. They needed to know this about their son and Blaine hoped and prayed for their acceptance. Jane and Michael understood and accepted their son for who he was but they were still coming to terms with it. It was an issue that would take some getting used to.

"Was that whole conversation pointless Blaine? Are you not gay anymore?"

"Trust me when I tell you, I'm still gay" Blaine sighed and stood up still trying not to wake up the snoozing baby in his arms. "I've always been gay and I will always be gay so you're gonna have accept that sooner or later"

"Gay men don't father children" Michael snapped and felt his wife tense up. The one thing that Jane had never been able to come to terms with when Blaine came out to them was the fact that she'd never get grandchildren. Of course he could adopt later in life but she had to accept that she'd never have a biological grandchild.

"Gay men can do whatever they like but that night I was drunk. All I remember of that night was beer pong, spin the bottle and waking up naked next to Annabelle knowing exactly what we'd done" the teenager snapped loudly unfortunately waking up Claire. The week old baby started crying softly until it grew to an ear piercing wail. Rocking her in his arms gently, Blaine dug through the diaper bag that had been left on their porch beside Claire and pulled out a pacifier. He hoped it would calm her as he held the pacifier to her lips until she took it. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was grateful that she wasn't crying over anything else.

"With all this aside, why was the baby left on our doorstep? Where is Annabelle?" Michael sighed as he let out a deep breath. This was all so much to take in and they hadn't even thought of the mother.

"I don't know but her Dad's shop is boarded up and there's a For Sale sign up on their lawn"

"They skipped town..."

"I don't know" Blaine sighed and continued to rock Claire gently in his arms. Looking down at the beautiful little girl, he couldn't understand why anyone would give her up but Annabelle must have had a reason "I don't know where they went or why but Annabelle must have had a reason for leaving Claire here before going wherever she's gone"

"If she didn't want the baby then why did she go through with the pregnancy?" his father asked like Blaine had all the answers. He didn't have any answers and the screaming in his mind was getting much louder.

"I don't know Dad but I do know that I have to grow up right now. I'm fifteen and I'm going to raise a child by myself. Do you know how terrified I am right now?" he gasped on the verge of tears. Unable to react too much without jostling Claire, the teenager just wanted to scream right there and then.

"You could put her up for adoption..." Jane whispered fearing her son's reaction.

"That is not an option"  
>"Blaine..."<p>

"I'm going to go upstairs and put Claire to bed in her bassinet because I don't have a crib for her yet. I'm then going to watch her all night because I'm too scared to sleep. The last experience I had with a newborn baby was when Andrew was born and he's 12"

"Blaine..." Jane sighed softly

"Goodnight" he nodded and picked up Claire's diaper bag. "And if you hear her crying through the night I'm sorry and I will take care of it because I know exactly what I'm doing"

Blaine turned on his heel and ascended the stairs u to his bedroom setting the diaper bag down by his bed. Gently laying Claire down on his pillow, Blaine quickly set up the bassinet and set his daughter into it. It'd have to work until he could find a crib and everything else he needed to look after this little girl.

The fifteen year old sat cross legged on his bed and just watched the sleeping baby. He clenched his hands together pulling at the skin til it was red and sore. Blaine was scared. He was absolutely terrified that he was going to completely screw up this innocent little girl. He was fifteen, what the hell did he know about raising a child? He was still a child himself.

A soft knock at his door brought Blaine out of the black hole of fear he was sinking into. Looking up, he saw his older sister Emily standing at his door with a book in her hand.

"She's cute" she smiled "She looks like you did when you were born"

"How do you know what I looked like when I was born? You were only 4" Blaine chuckled

"That chubby little face was a bit a hard to forget"

"I'm making the worst mistake of my life aren't I Em?"

"Maybe" she chuckled and came to sit on his bed. She pulled the blanket up over Claire gently and kissed her forehead softly. "I think it's noble that you're doing this but you're only 15 Blaine. You're still a baby yourself"

"She's mine Emily. I can't just give her up, Claire doesn't deserve to be dumped by both parents" Blaine sighed softly "I'm petrified..."

"I'm not surprised little bro" she laughed until her brother's harsh glare silenced that laugh "I will help you do whatever you need to raise this little girl, I promise" Emily smiled "I love you Blaine and I'm going to love and spoil Claire rotten. I know how scared you are which is why I brought this home for you"

Emily handed Blaine the book before setting her hands in her lap. Turning it over he saw that it was 'Parenting For Dummies' the perfect book for his situation. Laughing softly he pulled his sister into a tight hug. He couldn't be any more thankful for this book, it would become his lifeline.

"Andrew texted me as soon as Dad found the baby and I was at the Mall with Casey and I thought this would be the best 'Congratulations on being a new Dad' gift"

"Thankyou Emily, really"

"Anytime little bro and like I said, I will help you out when you need me. Andrew will too"

"Thanks, I know I'm going to need all the help I can get... I've never looked after a baby before"

"Well get ready then" Emily chuckled "By the time Claire wakes up for a feed you may have learnt how to feed her"

Blaine simply nodded nervously

"You can do this"

"Can I?"

"Well I guess you'll just have to give it a try. You might surprise yourself"

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and the alerts. I'm glad you like the story. I was a little apprehensive but you diminished those thoughts :) **

"Dude, I thought Claire had stopped crying at all hours of the night a couple months ago" Andrew complained as he leant sleepily against his brother's bedroom door. It was 2am and Blaine had his 7 month old little girl in his arms rocking her gently. She'd been so good and usually slept quite soundly with very few interruptions but she'd started teething again.

"I'm sorry bro, I really am. She's got teeth coming through, it's painful" Blaine sighed as he started to softly sing to his daughter. The young father learnt very early on that Claire settled when he sang softly to her. It soon became a nightly ritual to sing his daughter a lullaby to help her sleep.

"It's the third night in a row..."

"If I could stop it, I would" Blaine growled and glared at his brother as if to say 'Go away'. Andrew trudged off to his room let out a loud yawn causing the older Anderson brother to just roll his eyes. If he had the power to sooth his daughter's pain then he would do it. All he could do was give her baby pain killers but they weren't doing a very good job.

"_Hey... hey... hey...__ Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains__. __I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind__. __Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream__. __I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind__. __Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!__Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight"_

Blaine's soft singing started to sooth the little girl as she drifted off to sleep. No doubt she'd be awake again soon and he'd sing her another song. Hopefully these teeth would finish coming through and they could all get some sleep. Setting Claire down in the crib her Aunt Emily had so kindly found at a local thrift store, Blaine pulled the blanket over her tiny body. Leaning back, he watched the little girl sleep in her pink crib for a few minutes before laying down on his own bed. Quickly drifting off to sleep he had to make the most of any time he could sleep.

When Emily first brought home the bright blue crib, the first thing Blaine did was sand it down and paint it pink. His little girl couldn't have anything blue even though she shared her room with her father. The Anderson's were reasonably well off and could have bought a brand new crib but Blaine didn't want to ask much of his parents. He wanted to prove he could look after Claire not that his father would help out too much. If Michael wasn't still sour about his son being gay, the fact that his fifteen year old was raising a baby annoyed him a little bit more.

Blaine's brother and sister had been an amazing help with their niece over the last seven months and the young father wouldn't have been able to handle Claire without them. Still trying to fit in some school work, Blaine had Andrew take assignments back and forth from school while Emily watched Claire for an hour or two every day just to give her brother a break.

As much as Blaine had hoped he could keep up with his school work, it all became too much and he fell too far behind. Raising Claire was more work than he had expected and he'd been living on a couple hours of sleep a day for what felt like forever. This was a lot to handle for a now sixteen year old kid.

When the Anderson's neighbour of ten years, Mrs Lopez offered to babysit Claire a few times a week it was a godsend to Blaine. He had been hoping to find a part time job to scrounge up some money for himself and his daughter but with Emily going off to college soon he was going to lose his live in babysitter. Mrs Lopez had a daughter about Blaine's age he'd seen in passing but had never really spoken to. She was a lovely woman and heard of the teenager's situation after running into Jane at the grocery store buying diapers.

Blaine found a job at the local coffee house training up as a barista three days a week. It wasn't much and the money wasn't the greatest but it was a start. The teenager saved every penny he earned and was able to start replacing Claire's Thrift store belongings with something that would last.

XXXXX

"Hey Claire Bear" Blaine smiled as he took his daughter from Mrs Lopez's arms. He'd been at work all day and raced out of that coffee shop as fast as he could. He hated spending so much time away from his beautiful little girl but it was a necessary evil.

"She was good today" Mrs Lopez smiled as she watched the joy in the 7 month old girl's face at the sight of her father "She didn't have her nap this afternoon though so she'll be tired"

"Good, maybe we'll both get a well deserved sleep" the teenager chuckled "Thank you again for taking such great care of her. I don't know what I would do without you"

"Any time. Claire's a gorgeous little girl, a pleasure to watch"

"You can't understand how much I appreciate you helping me like this. Not many people would"

"If my Santana was in the same situation I'd hope someone would reach out and help her too" she smiled warmly "Come sit down for a minute, you look beat"

Blaine thanked her once more and took a seat on the couch with Claire bouncing on his knee. She was a happy girl so despite her father's slump and bags under his eyes, she still giggled with every bounce. Sometimes her laughs were all Blaine needed to cheer up and realise what he'd given his childhood up for.

"How are you going Blaine? How are you coping?"

"I'm ok... I'll be ok"

"When was the last time you had some time to yourself?" Mrs Lopez asked concerned. She could see the exhaustion on Blaine's face and she worried about him.

"Seven months ago" he chuckled softly "I love my daughter Mrs Lopez and if it takes a lot of sleepless nights and Non fat Mocha Latte's to give her what she needs then I will do it. I can't bail on her like her mother did"

"Who's her Mom?" a soft voice asked from behind them. Turning, Blaine saw a girl not much older than he was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"Santana that's none of your business" Mrs Lopez warned

"No it's ok. Do you remember Annabelle Harris?"

"Oh yeah, I heard she got pregnant, never pegged you to be the father. Aren't you...?" she began before Blaine quickly cut her off.

"Yes" he chuckled. Not a lot of people knew he was gay and he was going to keep it that way for a while. Some people weren't always so welcoming when they found out about his sexuality. "Annabelle left Claire with me a week after she was born. I haven't heard from her in a very long time"

"Well she's missing out" Mrs Lopez insisted as she watched Claire's bright smile. Blaine too looked down at his daughter. She was just so innocent; the pain of her mother running away hadn't affected her yet.

"I should get Claire home and to bed" Blaine smiled and stood up "Thank you again Mrs Lopez"

"You're welcome Blaine. We'll see you again on Thursday?"

"Yes, 2 o'clock"

Blaine grabbed Claire's diaper bag as he headed for the door. Giggling over his shoulder, Claire tried to wave at Mrs Lopez.

"Hey Anderson" Santana chuckled as she followed Blaine to the door "You any good at Spanish? My teacher Mr Schueter is ready to flunk me. I'd babysit for some tutoring..."

"I took Italian sorry"

"Took?" she questioned. Nosey by nature, Santana had to know every detail or she wasn't happy.

"I dropped out of school a few months ago. I couldn't handle it plus I couldn't find anyone to look after Claire" he shrugged. Blaine planned to go back to school when Claire was old enough to school herself. He'd finally have time but until then he didn't want to impose on anyone to look after his daughter.

"I go to McKinley High just on the other side of Lima, it has a day care centre for some of the student's kids. They want teenage mom's to stay in school" Santana informed him "It's free and they stay open late although my Mom would hate it if she didn't get to look after Claire sometimes. You should consider it..."

"Thanks, I'll think about it" Blaine smiled and walked out the door. He'd never considered going back to school so soon. It was never an option so he hadn't even researched schools like McKinley that helped teen parents. Maybe he could really set Claire up with a good life if he went back to school.

Shrugging it off, Blaine thought nothing more of it. As much as he'd like to go back to school, he didn't have time. He needed the little money that he got from the coffee house and then he would go back to school.

**I promise you'll see Kurt very, very soon! I wanted to bring another New Directioner in beforehand :) Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I love hearing the feedback :)**

"Can I get some extra help on the registers please? After school rush is about to start" Jenny, the manager at The Lima Bean asked collectively to her staff as the small coffee shouse started to fill up. Blaine took on the request and picked up a Sharpie on his way over to the counter. With his charming Lima Bean smile, he started to take the coffee orders of the growing line in front of him.

Almost all of the customers that wore the navy blue Dalton Academy blazer gave Blaine the 'I know you from somewhere' look before shaking their heads and walking away. Blaine had been the hot gossip headline at Dalton after Claire was born and he dropped out of school. For months people still talked about 'the gay kid with a kid' until some freshman was the victim of a cruel Youtube prank.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" Blaine smiled as a tall, pale, stylishly dressed guy and a shorter, equally stylish, African-American girl came up to the counter,

"Medium Drip" the boy replied quickly before turning to his friend who had an indecisive look on her face "Mercedes?"

"I don't know" she sighed and was met with soft groans from the long queue of people waiting behind them. With a genuine smile, Blaine looked at the menu board and picked up a cold drink cup.

"How about a Mocha Frappe with Whipped Cream with a shot of Caramel?" he suggested simply picking a drink at random.

"Ooh that sounds good, I'll have that" she smiled and watched the young barista write her name on the cup "And the boring Medium Drip is for Kurt"

"It'll be ready for you in just a couple minutes"

"Thanks"

Kurt and Mercedes soon turned their occasional coffee dates into a daily ritual after Glee rehearsals. With Rachel Berry in their Glee club, they needed the caffeine after a draining afternoon. Of course neither Kurt nor Mercedes were complaining about seeing the cute barista especially after both expressed their attraction to him.

Whenever they managed to get served by Blaine, Mercedes always pleaded for him to decide her drink order. She just took it as an opportunity to flirt much to Kurt's dismay. Blaine tried to serve the pair as often as he could purely for the brief conversation. They always asked how his day was going and in the four or so months they had been coming to the coffee house every day, they managed to get to know each other a little.

Blaine discovered that Kurt's favourite flavour muffin was Blueberry and that Mercedes loved Gingerbread. They also found out that spending time with family was Blaine's favourite thing about Christmas but the barista hadn't told them about the most important family member, his daughter Claire. Blaine liked talking to these two even if it was only for a few minutes every other day while he took their coffee orders. When the only person he really talked to at home couldn't reply back with more than a giggle or a faint 'dada', he made the most of it at work.

XXXXX

"No Mercedes today?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt came up to the counter alone. Escaping the heat of the late summer sun outside, he acclimatised to the cool air conditioning before looking up at the young barista.

"She got the solo for our Glee Club's start of semester performance so she's practicing" he answered with a smile "I on the other hand couldn't get out of that school soon enough... no air conditioning"

"Ouch"

"Indeed so I'm going to shamelessly stay here and cool down"

"Would you like some company? I finish in a minute and I've been ordered to stay out of the house for the afternoon"

"Ordered out of the house?"

"Something about a girl's only tea party, I don't know" Blaine chuckled. Emily and their Mom were babysitting Claire together while Michael was away on business. Jane didn't get to spend as much time with her granddaughter as she liked so she was going to make the most of it while her husband was away. They were having a tea party with all the fixings as a bit of an early celebration for Claire's first birthday which was next month. "What would you like to drink and I'll bring it out with me"

"Surprise me"

"Really?"

"I'll find us a seat"

Blaine started to prepare their drinks as Kurt found them an empty table, a secluded one in the back corner. Balancing an Iced Chocolate, a Mocha Frappe and a Blueberry Muffin in his hands, the young barista made his way to the table without dropping anything.

"Impressive" Kurt laughed as Blaine sat down and pushed the Frappe and muffin toward his friend "I didn't pay for my drink"

"On the house"

"Blaine..."

"I get a free coffee every shift and I don't usually grab one before I leave so my manager started a tally. I have to use them" he chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"And the muffin?"

"I know they're your favourite" Blaine grinner and was a met with a soft smile on Kurt's porcelain face. Kurt couldn't help but zone out slightly, mesmerised by the other boy's adorable smile "You said something about Glee Club, you sing?"

"Huh?" Kurt asked snapping back to reality "Yes. I sadly enjoy a slushie facial every other day because of it but I love the stage too much" he smiled "Do you sing?"

"At home"

"Your school doesn't have a Glee Club or a Choir?"

"I...uh..." Blaine stuttered trying to think of how he would word his sentence "I don't go to school anymore. I had to leave about a year ago" he spoke softly fearing Kurt's reaction. Blaine was worried he'd stereotype him as just another Lima Heights drop kick.

"May I ask why you left?" Kurt wondered as he looked up from his Frappe at Blaine. The young barista considered pulling out his wallet, showing Kurt the photo of Claire and telling him everything before deciding against it. How was he going to explain his life to this guy? They barely knew each other and Blaine didn't even know where to begin telling Kurt about Claire.

"I had a family issue I had to deal with and it all got too much after a while. I chose family over school" Blaine shrugged. He couldn't have worded that in any other way without having to explain everything. If this friendship went any further then Blaine would tell him.

"Fair enough, family is important" Kurt smiled hoping Blaine would expand on what he'd said but knew he wouldn't. The teenager didn't want to push the issue but Blaine couldn't completely forget about school, he was still only sixteen. "Have you ever thought about going back to school?"

"I looked into it before summer and spoke to a couple places. I know I need to go back to school but I've missed a whole year..."

"There's no shame in being a year behind your normal grade, just lie about your age to your friends" Kurt laughed hoping it would brighten Blaine's glum expression. If they were anything alike, Blaine wouldn't want to be stuck in Lima forever and graduating high school and going to college was their only way out.

"I don't want to work in a coffee shop my whole life"

"You could do anything with your life if you wanted to. You could be a fire fighter or a doctor or a Broadway star" Kurt chuckled

"There's so much more than Lima out there" Blaine sighed softly. All he'd wanted since Claire was born was to give her everything. A life in Lima wasn't everything. He wanted more for her and more for himself.

"Who says you have to be stuck here forever? Who says we can't all escape one day?"

"School is my only way out. I have no hope otherwise right?"

"I wouldn't say no hope but school does help. Out of state colleges are so much better than anything here. If for nothing else, go back to school just to get the hell out of Lima"

"It's only a week before school starts; it's not too late to apply somewhere?"

"Of course not"

"I should go then and organise everything. I don't own a school bag anymore" Blaine chuckled as he stood up. By organise everything, Blaine needed to get his school transcripts together as well as get Claire into day care at McKinley High. He wasn't going to go back to school if he couldn't have her in day care. "Thanks Kurt"

"What for?"

"For being here"

Confused, Kurt wasn't quite sure what Blaine meant by that but watched as the barista walked out of the coffee house with a slight spring in his step. If anything, Kurt had reassured Blaine that he could go back to school. Blaine just had to get Claire organised and he was on his way to getting out of Lima and eventually Ohio. Claire deserved a better life than this.

**Hello Kurt! When do you guys think Blaine should tell Kurt about Claire?**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine shuffled his hands in his lap as he took a deep breath. Looking at the door every few minutes, he felt uneasy.

"It's natural for you to be unsure in this situation Blaine" Miss Pillsbury assured the sixteen year old as he sat in her office. It was his first day at McKinley and he'd just dropped Claire off at the day centre. The 11 month old little girl seemed a little apprehensive to leave her father but once Blaine had pulled out her fluffy purple teddy she was fine.

Sitting in Miss Pillsbury's office, Blaine had to go through mandatory counselling just like all the teen mothers did who had their children in the centre. She just wanted to make sure they were all coping ok with school and their child. It was strange to have a boy sitting in front of her for this situation but she wasn't one to discriminate.

"I've only ever left Claire with my sister or our neighbour before and I didn't go to school much last year. It's all a little new again" he chuckled softly.

"If you're having any problems my door is always open"

"Thank you..."

"I know your situation is very different to some of the other students who have children at the day care centre but I'd still like to have you in maybe once a week just to see how you're coping. Coming back to school after almost a year off is a big change for you Blaine" she continued with a smile "But I won't keep you today, I'll let you get to your first class"

Blaine thanked the ginger-haired teacher once more before picking up his bag and leaving her office. Taking another deep breath, he had to remember that Claire was close, she was safe and today was for him. Today was a new start for him going back to school and building his life she he can give the best to Claire.

Walking down the corridor, he passed a few familiar faces he knew from the coffee shop but his greatest delight was seeing Kurt and Mercedes by their lockers. In the few months that the pair came into the coffee house, they had mentioned what school they went to but it hadn't quite clicked with Blaine. Walking up behind them, he held his class schedule out between them.

"Could you tell me where Mrs Harmon's Biology Class is?" he chuckled and watched them both turn around with an expression of both shock and happiness spread across their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes gasped as she pulled the dark haired boy into a tight, bone crushing hug. "Did you just transfer in?"

"Yeah" he laughed and looked to Kurt as if to say 'you didn't tell her?' He too then pulled Blaine into a tight hug

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to McKinley?"

"I honestly forgot you guys went here" Blaine chuckled "At least now I'll familiar faces to look for in the hall"

"You'll be in some of our classes won't you?" Mercedes asked wishfully. She still hoped she had a chance with the gorgeous new member of their school population.

"Sorry I'm only a Sophmore"

"Really?"

"It's the Lima Bean uniform, makes me look older than I really am" he chuckled and nudged Kurt gently without Mercedes noticing "I should head off and find my first class. I feel like a freshman again with my map"

"Mrs Harmon's Biology Class is right near my Geometry room, I'll walk you" Kurt offered much to Mercedes' dismay. Her first class, Spanish with Mr Schuester was on the opposite side of the building. "I'll see you in Glee rehearsals M"

"See you guys later" she called after the boys as they started walking down the hallway.

"You're here at McKinley" Kurt smiled

"I'm here at McKinley" Blaine chuckled

"I'm glad you're here"

"I'm glad I'm here too but that might be different after Biology"

"Well I aced Mrs Harmon's class last year so if you ever need a tutor..."

"I'll give you a call" Blaine smiled as they stopped outside the science labs "Thanks for walking me to class"

"Any time" Kurt chuckled "You know you should come to Glee rehearsals after school today. We could always use more voices to drown out Rachel..."

"I still have to work at the coffee house so maybe next time? I'll talk to Jenny about changing shifts. I'm not much of a singer..."

"Neither is Mike but he's a great dancer"

"I'm not a very good dancer"

"Me either, you can trip over your feet with me in the back row"

"I'll think about it" Blaine chuckled and smiled back at Kurt before walking into his classroom.

Much to his surprise, Blaine's first day was really good. Of course he didn't stop thinking about Claire and even snuck away at lunch to see her but otherwise it was an enjoyable day. He had a lot of catching up to do but by staying back a year he didn't feel so overwhelmed.

XXXXX

"How are you holding up this week Blaine?" Miss Pillsbury asked with a smile as she caught up with the teenager in the hall as he walked to his English class. It had been three weeks since the start of term and the school year was definitely in full swing with assignments and essays already being handed out.

"Not bad" he chuckled "It's been a little tough finding the time to get all this homework done with Mrs Lopez sick and being without someone looking after Claire but I've managed. She's well again and insisting she take Claire more often to make up for the week she was sick"

"Well that's nice of her. She's Santana's mother right?"

"Yeah"  
>"Have..." She began before noticing Amber, one of the ladies that ran the childcare centre at McKinley come running toward them "Is everything ok?"<p>

"So glad I finally found you. We need your help with Claire" she sighed to Blaine as she caught her breath. The ladies in the centre were very well trained and could handle just about anything the kids threw at them but not today, not with Claire.

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine; running a slight temperature which might explain why she won't settle or stop crying. We've tried everything"

"You gotta sing to her" he chuckled letting out the breath he had held since Amber ran up. He was a Dad and Dad's naturally thought the worst when their carer's came running.

"Sing?"

"I'll show you"

"I'll let you English teacher know you'll be late" Miss Pillsbury offered as Blaine started to walk off with Amber. All the teachers at McKinley knew who had kids down at the day care centre and all (except for maybe Coach Sue Sylvester) understood that the children do take priority sometimes. They just wanted the parents to finish high school.

Blaine his made way down the day care centre with Amber quickly. He knew what the brave childcare workers were facing when it came to Claire. When she was uncomfortable or upset, the whole world knew. A Princess at heart, she put on the act sometimes just to get her Dad to sing.

"Singing" Amber laughed to the other ladies as the pair walked into the day care centre. They just looked stressed especially the one holding a squirming Claire.

"Hey Claire Bear" Blaine smiled and took his daughter into his arms "I hear you've been making these lovely ladies' day a little bit of a nightmare"

"You got that right" one commented softly before being nudged hard in the ribs.

"I've got this" he chuckled and began pacing with Claire in his arms as the carer's went back to work. "You gotta calm down baby girl. I can't always come and sing you to sleep"

Still crying, Claire only calmed down slightly at the sound of her father's voice. Kissing her forehead softly, he started signing softly to her.

_I walked across an empty land__  
><em>_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand__  
><em>_I fel the earth beneath my feet__  
><em>_Sat by the river and it made me complete___

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?__  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
><em>_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in__  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin___

_I came across a fallen tree__  
><em>_I felt the branches of it looking at me__  
><em>_Is this the place we used to love?__  
><em>_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?__  
><em>

Will Schuester walked past the day care centre on his way to the Teacher's Lounge and stopped at the sound of someone singing. Peering in, he saw a young boy swaying his little girl gently as he sang. His voice was just so smooth and captivating that Will couldn't stop listening.

___Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?__  
><em>_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
><em>_So, tell me when you gonna let me in__  
><em>_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin___

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__  
><em>_Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
><em>_This could be the end of everything.__  
><em>_So why don't we go, so why don't we go?___

_Hmmm yeahh.___

_This could be the end of everything__  
><em>_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,__  
><em>_Somewhere only we know__  
><em>_Somewhere only we know?_

By the time Blaine was finished Claire was asleep in his arms and the childcare ladies were just watching him in amazement. They couldn't understand how he'd managed to tame the little girl. The exhaustion of crying for so long probably helped her sleep more than her father's singing but either way Claire was asleep and quiet.

"Amazing"

"You just have to sing"

"Right, because we can all sing as well as you Blaine"

"She doesn't care who is singing as long as there's music" he chuckled and set his daughter down in the cots they had for the younger ones. "I should get back to class"

"Thank you Blaine" Amber smiled

"Any time. I love singing to her"

Blaine grabbed his books and headed for the door saying one last goodbye to the ladies before walking out into the hall. Smiling to himself, he was stopped in the hall by a man in a horrible sweater vest.

"Blaine Anderson right?"

"Yes..."

"I'm Mr Schuester, Glee Club Director. Have you ever thought about joining our Show Choir?"

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday season!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Santana! Wait up!" Blaine called out as he raced toward the cheerleader as she closed her locker.

"Oh hey Baby Daddy" she chuckled and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. Her best friend, fellow cheer leader, Brittany looked at Santana strangely at her nickname to Blaine.

"Are you pregnant Santana?" the blonde asked softly as she reached for her best friend's stomach.

"No" she laughed before turning back to Blaine "What can I do for you Curly Top?"

"How are your grades in Algebra?"

"Disastrous with a capital D. Don't tell Coach Sue. Why?"

"I just got put into AP Algebra so I am offering you a tutoring session in exchange for you babysitting Claire for me tonight" Blaine smiled hopefully as he rocked back and forth slightly on his heels. Knowing how good the cheerleader was with his daughter, Blaine trusted Santana to babysit Claire.

"Sure, I could use the help in Algebra" she chuckled "Plus Claire is cute and a breeze to look after"

"Thank you Santana, so much"

"Any time but what's the occasion for you to strike up a deal with Aunty Tanna?"

"Don't teach Claire to call you that and I have a date"

"Ooh who is she?" Brittany giggled excitedly wanting to know all the gossip. Santana on the other hand knew exactly who Blaine was going out with that night. They had been flirting and making eyes at each other since the curly haired father started at McKinley almost four months ago. It was about time those two finally got together.

"I'm going to tell him about Claire"

"What? No, you can't" Santana gasped "He will freak out and you will crush any chance you have with him" she continued insistently "He will run for the hills because he will think you're not gay and that you've been leading him on and you can't tell him yet"

"But that's exactly why I have to tell him" he sighed and pulled his slipping bag strap back up onto his shoulder "I have to tell him about Claire and what happened now because if he does run for the hills, I can't pursue a relationship with him. I could never start something and then spring this on him. I have to know now before we build anything that could just be ruined"

"You're already going to ruin your relationship with him but you never know, Porcelain might surprise you"

"That's the hope at least"

"Keep hoping Hobbit" she chuckled "But I will babysit Claire while you stuff up with Kurt"

"Thanks"

"Oh like I said, anytime Afro Boy"  
>"Are you ever going to call me Blaine?"<p>

"Nope" Santana laughed as she linked arms with Brittany and started to walk away "I'll pick Claire up at 7" she called over her shoulder before skipping off with her best friend.

"You're all buddy, buddy with the She-Santan?" Kurt laughed as he snuck up on Blaine and watched the darker haired boy jump "And who is Claire?"

"Are you free tonight?" Blaine smiled once his heart dropped back to an acceptable rhythm. Kurt nodded with an intrigued smile "Dinner, just us. I want to talk to you about something"

"Sounds great"

XXXXX

"Dinner at Breadstix and now Gelato on the hood of your car looking out at probably the only beautiful view of Lima" Kurt commented as he sat up slightly on Blaine's car and looked at his friend "I'd say it's been a perfect date except for the fact you've been so quiet. Didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yes" Blaine sighed and pushed himself to sit up on the hood. Setting down his gelato, he turned to Kurt "I'm sorry I've been quiet. I've just been trying to figure out how to tell you what I need to tell you"

"Blaine, you've got me worried. You can tell me anything"

"I have to tell you who Claire is..."

"I was wondering about that earlier" Kurt burst completely ignoring the anxious look on Blaine's face. "Claire isn't your sister is she? I thought your sister's name was Emily"

"My sister's name is Emily, my daughter's name is Claire" Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt and the change in his expression. It seemed to move through confusion, shock and a little bit of anger in the five minutes he stayed silent "Say something Kurt"

"A d...daughter?" he whispered still trying to comprehend it all

"She's 15 months old and she's the reason why I dropped out of school a few weeks into the tenth grade"

"But I thought you were..."

"I am gay" he chuckled weakly "I went to a party of some guy in my grade and there was a lot of alcohol going around. I'd had a fight with my Dad about being a disgrace to the family because I was gay so I decided to drink away my problems. I don't remember much more than beer pong and sleeping with a girl I'd gone to elementary school with" Blaine continued "I kept telling myself I was experimenting to see if I really was gay and in a way I'd hoped having sex with a girl turned me straight. I wouldn't be living in a silent relationship with my parents if I was 'normal' as they say"

"Nine months later..."

"Nine months later my Dad nearly tripped over a baby carrier that had been left on the front step. Annabelle had left Claire on the porch with her birth certificate and a note saying 'She's yours, please take care of her'. That was the last I saw or heard from her"

Kurt gasped as he heard about what Annabelle had done. How could anyone just leave a baby on a porch especially with nothing more than a note?

"I never even knew she was pregnant until Claire turned up. I was 15 and determined to give Claire everything I possibly could. I know being raised by a teenager isn't the best life but I couldn't give up on her like her mother did" Blaine shrugged and pulled out his phone and tapped the screen so his screen would light up. Showing the screen to Kurt, Blaine smiled at the photo of his daughter with her mouth covered in chocolate ice-cream. Some of her dark curls were pulled back in a bright purple bow while the other just hung softly. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Claire was Blaine's daughter. They had the same chocolate brown puppy dog looking eyes.

"She's beautiful"

"You're freaking out..."

"Uh, yeah. Just a little" Kurt chuckled weakly and crossed his legs "I just never expected anything like this"

"When Claire came along, neither did I" Blaine sighed "I really like you Kurt and I had to tell you everything. I had to be completely honest with you"

"And I'm glad you were..."

"I can take you home if you'd like. I bet you'd be happy if you never saw me again"

"What? No, how can you say that?" the paler of the pair sighed and took Blaine's hands gently "I am a little freaked out because this is a lot to take in but give me a minute. I'm processing"

"Sorry..."

Kurt nodded before he picked up his gelato silently. Another solid ten minutes before a word was spoken between either man, Kurt just needed time to think. The gay man he had adored for more than six months turned out to have a child after a drunken one night stand with a woman.

"Claire's Mom isn't in the picture?" Kurt asked softly as he broke the silence.

"I haven't seen her since the night of the party actually. Claire's never met her mother and I don't know if she ever will. I don't know where Annabelle went"

"You're ok with that?"

"No but what can I do?" Blaine sighed softly "Claire will miss out on a lot growing up with a single dad and it's not ideal but we'll make it work. I have to give her everything I can to make up for her mother leaving"

"Her leaving wasn't your fault Blaine..."

"I know but I don't want Claire to be disadvantaged because of her Mom. She's got it tough enough with a teenage dad"

"She can't have it that tough with you as a Dad" Kurt smiled and picked up Blaine's phone tapping the screen to show his photo of Claire "A smile that cute doesn't come from a disadvantaged kid. She's got a Dad who loves and adores her, that's all she cares about"

"Thankyou" Blaine didn't even know what else to say to his friend's beautiful comment. Scared that he would run for the hills, the curly haired dad held out hope that Kurt could accept and maybe love him, child and all "I should take you home, it's getting late"

"I know she might be asleep but I'd love to meet Claire" Kurt shrugged with a smile. Seeing Blaine's expression when he spoke about his daughter and how he said he would give the world to Claire no matter what made Kurt like him even more. It was an odd situation especially for teenagers but he wasn't about to let that ruin a blossoming relationship. He'd make it work, daughter and all.

"You want to meet her?"

"Am I allowed to meet my boyfriend's daughter?"

Blaine nodded with a happy smile and leant in softly pressing his lips to Kurt's. Letting out the worry and anxiety that he'd bottled up all night into the kiss, he pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Kurt twisted his fingers into Blaine's un-gelled hair as their lips moulded together with perfection. Pulling away a little while later to catch his breath, Kurt stared happily into Blaine's deep chocolate eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok let's try this again" Blaine chuckled as he wrote out the algebra problem once more on his page. "2x² - 18 = 0 find x and please don't point to x and say there it is again. It was only funny once"

"Alright, alright boy genius" Santana sighed and stared down at the notebook with no clue where to start. Blaine was coming through on his many tutoring sessions he'd offered his neighbour after she babysat the Angel that was Claire Anderson. In a surprisingly better mood since the incident at the day care centre, the little girl was quite content with the cheerleader. They watched The Little Mermaid and the little princess was asleep before her father brought home his new boyfriend. Shocked that Kurt was actually ok with the whole kid thing, Santana was secretly happy for the pair.

_2x² - 18 = 0_

"You've got no idea do you?"

"None"

"The idea is to move everything over to the opposite side to the x to find it's value" Blaine began as he drew an arrow above the 18 in the equation and connected the line to the zero on the opposite side "Now when you're moving something across, you take the symbol in front of it and turn it into the opposite. In this we take the minus and turn it into a plus"

"So zero plus 18?"

"Yes"

"But you can't do that. It's just 18"

"Exactly"

_2x² = 18_

"Now what?"

"Take the two across"

"So it's 18 divided by two?" Santana asked and received a bright smile and an encouraging nod from her tutor.

_x² = 18 ÷ 2_

_x² = 9_

"Now when you move the little two across do you find the square root of 9?" Santana asked hopefully as she looked up at Blaine.

"Which is...?"

"Three?"

"By golly, I think she's got it" Blaine laughed and marked a bright red tick next to her correct answer. The cheerleader's jaw dropped when it actually registered that she'd gotten the answer right. Squealing happily she pulled Blaine into a tight hug thanking him over and over again. The librarian quickly shushed them with the permanent stern look painted on her face.

"I got it right?"

"You got it right"

"That's never happened before..."

"Well then try it again with the next one" he chuckled and wrote the next problem out on the page so she could draw the lines across to understand the problem. A maths geek at heart, these problems came easily to Blaine but that wasn't always the case with others. Santana stared at the next problem for a minute before drawing her lines and started to figure it out. Getting it wrong the first time, Blaine told her to go back and think about every single step. Once she went over it again, she got it right which resulted in another high pitched squeal, tight hug and warning from the librarian.

"Thank you Bl... Bushy Brows" she smirked quickly thinking of a random nick name. He'd broken the cheerleader down but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Any time" he smiled before hearing the librarian cough loudly to get someone's attention.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Right here"

"The admin office is asking for you"

"What did you do now Fairy Princess? Cheat on an Algebra test?"

"Clearly not when I'm tutoring you" Blaine laughed and picked up his bag wondering why the office needed to see him. He hadn't done anything wrong which worried him a little "Keep going and I'll check the answers in Glee Club" he chuckled and heard Santana groan as he walked for the door "And Fairy Princess?"

"You're gay and I'm all out of nicknames"

"Fair enough"

Blaine headed down to the office only to be met at the door by Amber with Claire in her arms. Quickly looking his daughter over there didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Elizabeth Hanney's son Daniel has the chicken pox" Amber sighed as she handed Claire to her father along with her day bag "We have to shut down the centre til all the kids have been checked out and we can decontaminate the place. I'm sorry but you have to take her home"

"Now? I have a..." Blaine began but stopped as he saw the stress in the carer's eyes. A chicken pox outbreak was the last thing the centre needed especially with finals coming up for all the young parents. "It's cool I'll take her home"

"I'm sorry again Blaine"

"It's ok, illness happens. Do I need to get Claire checked out right now?"

"She's had all her shots and she never went near Daniel so she should be fine. Just keep an eye on her if she starts to scratch, look for spots"

"Will do" he nodded "You take care of yourself Amber, you look stressed"

"I feel worse than I look" she sighed "Sorry again"

Claire waved at Amber as she walked off back toward the day care centre. Looking up at her father, she rested her head on his shoulder contently. Not much of a talker, this was the little girl's way of comforting her father no matter what his mood.

"So much for my Physics test this afternoon huh Munchkin?" he chuckled and lifted Claire's day bag strap onto his shoulder as the pair walked down the hall. There was nothing else he could do but take her home. The bell for the end of fifth period sounded and the halls of McKinley quickly filled with students. News of Blaine having a daughter at the school's day

care quickly spread once he'd told Kurt so no-one really cared as the young father walked down the hall carrying his little girl. Making his way over to his locker, he needed to get his English books before heading home.

"Hey" Kurt smiled happily ask he skipped to Blaine's locker and leant against its neighbour. Quickly pecking his boyfriend on the cheek, Kurt's attention then changed to the little girl reaching for him. Taking her into his arms, it freed Blaine to get his books "Hey beautiful girl. What are you doing out of the day care? Is Daddy taking you for a little field trip?"

"Dad is taking her home" Blaine sighed softly "Chicken pox outbreak at the centre"

"Is Claire ok?" he asked quickly checking her arms for spots

"She's fine but they had to shut the centre til they can decontaminate everything. I was supposed to be taking a Physics test this afternoon. If I miss this test Mrs Holmes is going to flunk me"

"Let me take her" Kurt blurted out impulsively "I have a study period with Mercedes, we could watch Claire for you. We'll take her to Glee Club after school and meet you there"

It had been a couple months since Blaine had told his now boyfriend about his daughter and for the second time in 18 months, his world seemed to change for the better. Kurt had been such an amazing support in and out of school plus he couldn't help but fall in love with the now year and a half old little girl. Her contagious smile and cute little giggle made him melt every time. A lover of kids, Kurt was happy to play with and help out with Claire whenever Blaine needed him to. Of course Kurt cherished the alone time with his boyfriend as they started to really fall for each other especially when Mrs Lopez offered to keep Claire an extra hour just to give the young lovers some time together

"I can't ask you to do that"

"But I want to and you need to get to class right now"

"Kurt..."

"Go, Claire and I will be fine"

"Thank you" Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's lovingly before placing an equally loving kiss on his daughter's forehead "Be good for Kurt"

"Go" Kurt laughed "Say 'Good Luck Daddy'"

"Good Luck Daddy" Claire giggled and her father raced off to class as the kids in the hall slowly filtered into their class rooms. Resting the little girl on his hip, Kurt picked up Claire's bag as he headed toward the library to meet Mercedes.

XXXXX

"We'll make a tap dancer out of her one day" Rachel laughed as she held onto Claire's hands and watched the little girl dance on top of the piano. The Glee Club band had gotten to the choir room early like always and was playing a soft tune as the few members that also arrived early danced around.

"Don't tell her father that, he's already decided on ballet" Kurt laughed as he flopped down on the chair beside Mercedes and watched Rachel with Claire.

"I can just see you taking her to ballet classes when she grows up a little" Mercedes chuckled to her best friend nudging him gently.

"Me? Blaine's her Dad"

"I see how you are around both of them. This is the happiest I've ever seen you and I know it's going to last a very long time"

Kurt blushed at the thought of him and Blaine in it for the long haul. Of course he wanted to think they had a strong future but this was high school, nothing ever went to plan in high school.

"Do we have a new member of the Glee Club?" Mr Schuester laughed as he walked into the choir room and saw Rachel quickly pulling Claire off the piano and into her arms. "A little young maybe?"

"Chicken Pox at the day care centre. It was either Glee Rehearsal or Blaine flunked Physics" Kurt chuckled as his friend sat Claire down on his lap. Bouncing her gently, Kurt and the others waited for the last of their group to arrive. Blaine was the last to run into class and he slid into his seat next to Kurt apologising profusely to Mr Schue.

"Chicken Pox and Physics. I understand" he chuckled "If you need to bring her to a rehearsal, that's ok just be prepared to present your weekly assignment first up"

"I can do that" Blaine laughed pulling some sheet music from his backpack and handing it to the band as he stepped to the middle of the room "So in keeping with the 'Party Anthems' theme I picked the one party theme I can always sing about but never act on anymore. Plus it's a bit of fun"

The group gathered looked at Blaine confused until the band started to play the first chords of Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'

_There's a stranger in my bed,__t__here's a pounding in my head__  
><em>_Glitter all over the room__, p__ink flamingos in the pool__  
><em>_I smell like a minibar__, __DJ's passed out in the yard__  
><em>_Barbie's on the barbeque__, __Is this a hickey or a bruise?___

_Pictures of last night__ e__nded up online__  
><em>_I'm screwed__, o__h well__  
><em>_It's a blacked out blur__ b__ut I'm pretty sure__  
><em>_It ruled_

_Damn___

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we danced on tabletops__ a__nd we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__ a__nd got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevard__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_We went streaking in the park__, s__kinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>_Then had a menage a trois__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah I think we broke the law__, a__lways say we're gonna stop Whoa__  
><em>_But this Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again__  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again___

_Trying to connect the dots__, d__on't know what to tell my boss__  
><em>_Think the city towed my car__, c__handelier is on the floor__  
><em>_Ripped my favourite party dress__, w__arrants out for my arrest__  
><em>_Think I need a ginger ale__, t__hat was such an epic fail__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
><em>_Pictures of last night__, e__nded up online__  
><em>_I'm screwed__, o__h well__  
><em>_It's a blacked out blur__ b__ut I'm pretty sure__  
><em>_It ruled__  
><em>_Damn___

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we danced on tabletops__ a__nd we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__ a__nd got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevard__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_We went streaking in the park__, s__kinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>_Then had a menage a trois__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah I think we broke the law__, a__lways say we're gonna stop Whoa__  
><em>_But this Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again__  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again___

_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.__  
><em>_T.G.I.F.___

_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we danced on tabletops__ a__nd we took too many shots__  
><em>_Think we kissed but I forgot__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah we maxed our credit cards__ a__nd got kicked out of the bar__  
><em>_So we hit the boulevard__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_We went streaking in the park__, s__kinny dipping in the dark__  
><em>_Then had a menage a trois__  
><em>_Last Friday night__  
><em>_Yeah I think we broke the law__, a__lways say we're gonna stop Whoaa__  
><em>_This Friday night__  
><em>_Do it all again_

Blaine flopped back into his seat next to Kurt and Claire with a laugh. The little girl who thankfully didn't understand anything her father was singing about giggled and danced in Kurt's lap.

"Ok so we need to take you out for a night on the town" Puck laughed from behind Blaine as he patted his fellow Glee Clubber on the back "Get you away from diapers and crying babies"

"Oh I don't know..."

"This maybe not to the extreme of Puck's idea of a night out but how about bowling this Friday night?" Mercedes suggested. They all needed a night out as the stress of this year's Sectionals competition got to them.

**I apologise for the insanely long filler chapter. I needed something to lead into a bit of drama :) Stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

"Look Tina they have Karaoke!" Mercedes giggled as they made their way over to return their bowling shoes. It was boys against girls and the guys were handing it to their female counterparts. Bowling strike after strike, the boys wiped the floor with their opponents. Winning was probably the only thing keeping Puck's interest especially when their night out didn't involve alcohol.

Watching the others have their turns to bowl, Blaine sat down beside Quinn. They hadn't really spoken much in the year Blaine had been at McKinley but they had never been mean or nasty to one another.

"How does it feel to have a night out like this? I bet you're used to diapers and Disney movies" Quinn chuckled and looked over to Blaine. She too had become a teenage parent but Quinn didn't have the strength to raise her daughter herself. Giving her up for adoption, she was just thankful that she went to a good home with Shelby.

"It feels good" he smiled "I love Claire but it's nice to get out with friends. I haven't done anything like this in a long time"

"You're a very strong person Blaine. I could never do what you've done"

"If my situation was like yours I probably would have done the same as you" Blaine answered honestly. Knowing all about Quinn, Puck and their daughter Beth, he understood why they did what they did. "If Annabelle had told me about the baby and we had gone through it all like you and Puck, then I would have strongly considered adoption. You've gotta do the best for your child"

"Adoption wasn't the best for Claire when Annabelle left her with you?" Quinn asked softly worried about Blaine's reaction to that question. She wasn't accusing him of being a bad father in any way, she was just curious as to why he kept her.

"It probably was but one parent had already abandoned that little girl, I had to make sure she knew someone was always going to be there for her. Beth went to a good family, you should never regret your decision, it was right for both you and her"

"Thank you Blaine" she smiled and pulled him into a gentle hug "You're a very noble man"

"I've been called irresponsible, irrational and just plain stupid for my decision but never noble so thank you Quinn"

"You'll always be noble to me, kinda like Superman juggling everything with such a good attitude"

"Superman?"

"Go with it" Quinn chuckled and stood up. Holding her hand out to Blaine, she pulled him up as he took her hand "Come on Superman, let's beat the bowling shoes off Mercedes and Tina at Karaoke"

Quinn pulled him over to the stage where Mercedes and Tina were belting out 'Dogs Days Are Over' by Florence and the Machine in the only way they knew how, fabulously. Cheering for them as they finished, Quinn jumped up on stage and picked her song.

"Ok Kurt please don't hate me for singing this to your boyfriend but he'll understand the meaning" she smiled and winked at Blaine as the opening chords of Taylor Swift's 'Superman' started to play through the speakers.

_Tall, dark and supermanly  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<br>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<br>I hang on every word you say, yay  
>And you smile and say, "How are you? "<br>I say, "Just fine"  
>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever<em>

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down_

_Tall, dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<br>But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
>Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'<br>He's not all bad like his reputation  
>And I can't hear one single word they say<br>And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<em>

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't save some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me  
>I'm far away but I never let you go<br>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be<br>Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the call was from you_

_'Cause I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around...  
>Forever and ever here<br>I watch superman fly away  
>I swear I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

_When you come back down_

XXXXX

"I had the best night out tonight, I needed this" Blaine chuckled as he adjusted Claire on his hip as the 18 month old little girl tried to get comfortable in her father's arms. She was tired, cranky and Blaine had woken her up much to her dismay. Wriggling and writhing, she just wouldn't settle. It didn't help that it was freezing outside and the snow was starting to fall again. Awoken as Blaine picked her up from the Lopez house, she just wanted to go to bed.

"It's good to see you smiling like that again" Kurt smiled and linked arms with his boyfriend. Pulling Claire's jacket hood up over her head, he kissed her forehead softly. He adored that little girl even though the sparkle in her father's eye faded when she fussed a lot. For a little girl, she took a lot of energy out of her young father. "I was worried about you"

"I wouldn't be standing upright if I didn't have you beside me. I never thought juggling school, Glee Club, work and Claire would be so hard but you've made it a lot easier"

"Always, my love"

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine smiled and stopped at the end of his driveway. Turning to his boyfriend, he placed a soft kiss on his cold, blue tinged lips. Keeping the embrace short and sweet, he looked into the taller boy's eyes. It was the first time he'd ever said 'I love you' to anyone so it was special to share that moment.

"I love you too"

"Ahem" a girl around their age coughed as she got up off the front step of the porch and brushed the snow off her jacket.

"No..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate the feedback so much, I'm glad you liked it. I really hope this chapter lives up to the last.**

It was getting close to Christmas and Lima had been in a blanket of snow all week. The stranger's face brightened at the sight of the little girl in Blaine's arms "Hey Claire Bear" she sung as she walked toward them and reached for Claire.

"Oh no, you don't get to come near her" Blaine growled and stepped back. Kurt looked up at the girl and stood in front of Blaine and Claire defensively. Just by the look on his boyfriend's face told Kurt exactly who this girl was. The pain in his expression was too obvious.

"You're Annabelle Harris aren't you?" Kurt asked calmly

"Yes and you are?"

"For the next however long you two need to talk I'm Claire's carer" he insisted and took Claire from Blaine assuring him that everything would be fine. After Blaine took him out and explained the entire situation to him six months ago, Kurt knew he and Annabelle needed to talk when the time came. Kurt took Blaine's keys and carried Claire into the house. He'd try his best to help out and put her to bed. Her father would definitely be in a mood when he made it inside. The little girl had no clue who the woman was that reached for her, she was a stranger.

"Who's he?" Annabelle hissed softly as she watched Kurt take Claire inside.

"That's really none of your business"

"I have a right to know who the strange man wearing White knee high Doc Martins is with my daughter"

"Your daughter? Since when is Claire yours?" Blaine spat and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe the nerve of this girl.

"She has always been mine Blaine"

"No I think you gave up on her the second you left her on my doorstep" he growled "You left Claire with her birth certificate, a note and disappeared. I don't even care where you went all I want to know is why? Why didn't you even tell me you were pregnant? Why did you just leave?"

"I couldn't keep her" Annabelle sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets "My Dad wouldn't speak to me after I told him I was pregnant. I couldn't abort the pregnancy but I couldn't keep her, I couldn't look after her. I was fifteen" she cried softly.

"So was I!" Blaine snapped angrily "My father hasn't spoken to me since he nearly tripped over Claire on the front door step. You didn't even have the nerve to ring the god damn doorbell" he growled "At least you had nine months to prepare, hell you could have even told me I was going to be a father. A little heads up would have been great"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's too late for that now Anna"

"You've got to understand Blaine, I was young, stupid"

"And what possessed you to think leaving Claire with me was the right thing to do?

"I considered adoption but..."

"Who do your parents think is raising Claire? They don't know I have her do they?"

"They think I gave her up for adoption. I took her to your place straight from the hospital, they've never seen her"

"I can't believe this" he sighed running his hand through his once gelled hair. Starting to pace, the teenager was trying to understand what Annabelle had just said. There was nothing about missing Claire and nothing about making a mistake by giving her up "Why are you here now?"

"I had to see her..."

"Well there she is, you've seen her, goodbye"

"Blaine..."

"It has been 18 months Annabelle. Claire's a completely different child to when you saw her last" he sighed and peered back at the closed door of his house thinking about his boyfriend and daughter together. The thought of the two of them gave the young father hope for the future. He could just see them together taking Claire to her first day of Kindergarten and watching her move onto High School.

"I know, she's beautiful. She looks so much like you" Annabelle smiled weakly "I just wanted to see her Blaine. I just wanted to see she was ok"

"She's fine considering she's being raised by a teenage single father"

"Hasn't the money helped? Even a little? I know it wasn't much..."

"What money?" Blaine asked confused.

"The money I've been sending since Claire was born. I've been trying to send a couple hundred whenever I could, to help..."

"We never got any money, Claire and I have had no word from you since you left her with me"

"I take it you didn't get her birthday presents, her Christmas presents or any of the letters either? I know you hate me for this Blaine but I tried to help" Annabelle snapped as she pulled her jacket tight around her body "I don't ever want to Claire to think I didn't love her because I do, I just wasn't strong enough to raise her on my own"

"I don't hate you but I sure as hell resented you at the start" he fought back "I resented you every night Claire screamed her lungs out or when she was underweight from having to be fed formula all her life but never hated you. You gave me Claire and for that I thank you every time she giggles or snuggles up to me when I've had a fight with my D..." he continued until he thought of his father. The only explanation for that money never coming to him had to involve his father, there was no other way.

"Blaine?"

"Are you in town for long?"

"A few days" Annabelle nodded a little confused as to why Blaine had cut off his speech so abruptly "Is everything ok?"

"I need to deal with something" he sighed "Kurt and I take Claire to the lake every Saturday afternoon to feed the ducks; maybe you could join us there tomorrow?"

"Kurt?" she asked softly as she raised an eyebrow. Receiving a shake of the head from Blaine, Annabelle decided not to push it until she saw them again tomorrow "I'll see you then and thank you Blaine"

"Don't thank me yet. I'm letting you see her, nothing more... yet ok?"

"Got it"

Unsure as to whether they should hug or shake hands or have any sort of physical contact, the pair decided against it and simply waved. Annabelle didn't want to push Blaine especially when she could see the fire burning beneath his skin about something else. Blaine headed inside calmly but once he caught sight of his father, the anger consumed him.

"Where are they?" the seventeen year old growled as he dropped his bag by the couch. His mother jumped at the sudden breakage of the silence.

"Where is what?" Michael asked calmly

"Don't play dumb Dad, where are all the letters and parcels Annabelle sent for Claire?"

"So that was her sitting out there on the porch..."

Blaine sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair "I'll overlook the fact that you could have let her inside and not let her freeze out there, I just want to know what you did with it all"

"I did keep everything but I need you to understand something beforehand" Michael insisted as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to the hall cupboard. Opening the door, he pulled out two large and overflowing shoe boxes "I took these to protect you"

"Protect me? You haven't wanted to speak to me let alone protect me since I told you I was gay" his son spat "That hatred was only fuelled by the scandal that was my daughter. You could just imagine what everyone at work would be saying. 'There's Mark, his gay fifteen year old son now has a daughter after a drunken one night stand. How does he get up every morning?'"

"Blaine now that was uncalled for..." Jane sighed softly

"I dealt with the silent treatment because I was 15 and couldn't exactly make it on my own let alone with a baby but this is crossing the line Dad. I get why you refused to talk to me but you shut out Claire too. She's just an innocent little girl who just wants her Grandpa to love her. She even asked for you the other day..."

Michael set the shoe boxes down in front of his son and pushed his hands into his pockets as he stepped back "I never hated you, and I will never hate Claire. I think she's a perfect little girl but I'm a stubborn man Blaine, you know that" he sighed softly "I thought Annabelle's letters was her trying to get Claire back. I watched you go through hell just trying to raise that little girl so I couldn't see you heartbroken when she was taken away"

"Why couldn't you have told me that? Why couldn't you have just... I don't know, shown any emotion rather than anger towards me about all this. I have felt like a failure to you since the day I came out. I dropped out of school so I could work and save money so Claire and I wouldn't be such a burden in this house"

"Neither of you are burdens..." Jane insisted as she sniffed back tears. She hated hearing that her son thought he was a failure. The way Michael had handled it all was horrible but he was a proud and stubborn man. Once he was in one mindset, it took a lot for him to break down those walls.

"I was scared from the second you found Claire and still to this day I am terrified that I am going to screw up her life. All I've ever wanted was for you to just acknowledge Claire's existence. I gave up on anyone helping me long ago"

"I've wanted to help, I really have but I didn't know how" Anderson Senior shrugged "I'm sorry Blaine"

"I..." the teenager began. He didn't know what to say. His father, that had barely spoken more than ten words to in the past 18 months was apologising like they could erase everything and start again. "I..."

"You've had a big night with Annabelle and now this, we'll talk in the morning"

Blaine nodded as he picked up the show boxes and made his way up to his bedroom in a bit of a daze. Why, all of a sudden, was his father apologising? The most strong-minded and obstinate man Blaine had ever known was like a different person. The dazed teenager then had to think about Annabelle turning up on his doorstep wanting to see Claire. The amazingly beautiful moment he'd shared with his boyfriend that same night wasn't even on his mind any more.

"Don't you dare slam that door, I just got Claire to sleep" Kurt demanded as Blaine walked into his bedroom looking drained. "What happened?"

Setting the boxes down on his desk, Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug. He hoped that their embrace silently told Kurt that he just needed him there for a little while. He just needed to be around the two positives in his life, he could count on.


	9. Chapter 9

"Three thousand, three hundred and twelve dollars"

"Are you serious?" Blaine gasped at his boyfriend after they had gone through all of Annabelle's letters and counted the money she had sent. Setting aside all the letters from the cash, Blaine had slowly been reading the long apologies as Kurt counted the money. The young father couldn't believe how much money Annabelle had managed to send since Claire was born. This had to be almost all of the teenager's savings.

"Do any of the letters say anything about wanting Claire back like your Dad thought?" Kurt asked softly hoping the answer was no. He didn't want to see the man he loved lose the most important person in his life.

"No, she just keeps saying sorry for leaving Claire without a word" he shrugged and showed Kurt one of the letters "This one just asks me to tell Claire that she loves her"

"Do you think she does?"

"Does what?"

"Do you think she loves Claire?"

"In some way I think so" Blaine shrugged "We were fifteen and drunk when we slept together and suddenly becoming a parent is scary, I know how she felt in a way. She loves Claire; she just thought she'd be better off with me"

"I guess I should thank Annabelle for everything she did" Kurt chuckled softly as he was quickly met with a confused expression from his boyfriend "If Annabelle had never left Claire with you, you would never have dropped out of school to raise that beautiful little girl of yours, you never would have started working at The Lima Bean, we may not have ever met and I would never have fallen in love with you"

"Be sure to say thank you when you see her at the park later" the dark haired boy chuckled as he took hold of Kurt's shirt gently and pulled him into a soft kiss "I'll be sure to thank her too for bringing me you"

Cocking his head to the side, Kurt leant in once again to kiss the handsome and seemingly adorable man in front of him. Just as their lips brushed, a soft cry from the crib adjacent to Blaine's bed could be heard.

"What is it with women always trying to ruin our moment?" Kurt chuckled as he sat back and let Blaine attend to his daughter.

"Attention" he chuckled and pulled his daughter from the crib and into his arms. Surprised she wasn't jumping out like most mornings; Blaine knew he'd have to move her to a bigger bed which meant her own room. His small bedroom was getting way too small for the pair. "You just want the attention from Daddy or Kurt, don't you princess?"

"Blaine..." Kurt spoke up after a few minutes of watching him dance around the room with Claire. Waiting til Blaine had stopped giving him his full attention, Kurt slid to the edge of his boyfriend's bed "What are you going to do about your Dad?"

Letting out a deep breath, Blaine set Claire down on his bed as he started to pace. The little girl crawled into Kurt's lap and watched her father.

"I don't know. What should I do?" he asked and before Kurt could open his moth to say something, Blaine continued "I can't forgive him for hiding the letters because it was a low move even for him but he apologised. He looked genuinely sorry for treating me like crap for the last year and a half"

"I know when I came out; my Dad wasn't thrilled about the idea. It did take him some time to really understand what was going on. Maybe it just took your dad a while..."

"18 months though?"

"You do have to throw 'surprise you're a grandpa' in there too"

"But a year and a half? That's a long time Kurt"

"These things take time..."

"It didn't take you long to come to terms with me having a child" Blaine sighed and sat down on the bed with a flop

"Ok that was different" he insisted and took his boyfriend's hands gently "Your Dad was looking at this whole situation very differently to me. He's your Dad looking at you now as a father yourself. That can't be easy for any father no matter how old his son is. You became a dad at 15 when he didn't think that day would come for a long time... if at all" Kurt shrugged weakly "You were growing up faster than he had hoped for and living a life he'd never imagined for you. It was a lot to take in, in a short time"

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Go talk to him. I'll bath and change Claire"

"Where would I be without you?" Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a gentle hug "I love you so much Kurt"

"I know, now go" he chuckled and kissed Blaine's cheek softly as he sat back "Go, Claire and I have a date with the bubble bath"

Blaine nodded with a soft chuckle and left the room. Making his way downstairs, he took a deep breath as he entered the living room to see his father waiting for him. He sat on the couch opposite his father's arm chair and clasped his hands in his lap so they would fidget.

"I'm sorry Blaine" Michael began softly "I'm sorry for the way I handled both you coming out to us and when Claire arrived. I had to accept that I would never see you get married or have grandchildren then your daughter turns up on our front porch. I was in two minds" he continued as he pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Blaine "When Claire was born I opened a bank account in her name. I did the same when you, Emily and Andrew were born because I wanted to set you up with a good life when you went off to college. Claire was no different"

Blaine unfolded the piece of paper and saw it was the account details for Claire's account. It already had a couple thousand dollars in there "Dad..."

"I didn't know what else to do but start that account. I was scared when you said you were going to raise Claire on your own. I thought it was a stupid decision especially when you were only a child yourself. I soon realised that you became a man the day Claire arrived"

"I was scared that day too. I watched Claire for hours worried something would go wrong"

"I was the same when Emily was born. You'll always worry when you first bring them home" Michael chuckled. It was so strange to talk like this to his son but he looked up at Blaine, a man and a father sat in front of him "I'm proud of you Blaine"

"You are?"

"I would never have the strength at just 15 to raise a child and you did it. Of course it will be a long road with it's struggles but I have faith that you can do it. I have faith you and Kurt can do it together" Michael smiled "He's a nice boy"

"Thank you Dad" Blaine smiled weakly letting out the breath he didn't realise he'd held for so long. It was a relieving feeling that his father was starting to accept him for who he was. It was a strange feeling but a good one all the same. Blaine couldn't completely forgive his Dad for the pain of the last 18 months but this was a positive start.

"Don't you, Kurt and Claire have a play date at the park?"

"Yes we do" the teenager chuckled and stood up "Thank you Dad"


	10. Chapter 10

"You know I don't have to be here if you want some alone time with Claire and Annabelle" Kurt shrugged as he and Blaine walked through the snow covered park with Claire resting on her father's hip.

"No, this is our weekly tradition. Annabelle is just... observing"

"Observing?"

"I kind of told her that I'm just letting her see Claire" Blaine chuckled softly and looked up at his boyfriend "I don't know if I can trust her with Claire just yet. Hell I don't know if I can even trust my father anymore. I don't know why I just kept saying thank you when he apologised. Should have I said thank you? Does he think it's all alright now?"

"Blaine stop" Kurt stopped and stood before his boyfriend with a weak smile. Resting his hands on Blaine's shoulders, he rubbed them gently to keep him warm "You appreciated him apologising and that he realised his mistake so saying 'thank you' was ok. As for your Dad thinking everything is fine between you now, I can't say. He would have to know that the last 18 months still happened and it's still a sore subject. Nothing can erase that sort of thing"

"I know"

"And come the end of your Senior year, you can take Claire and go wherever you want and never look back. Claire will nearly be old enough for Kindergarten by then"

"No she won't..."

"Yes she will. She'll be four when you graduate. Won't she?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Blaine chuckled as he saw Annabelle on the other side of the lake waiting for them. As much as he wanted to tell Kurt the only really good news he'd had all week, he would hold off for a couple hours. Placing a soft kiss on the taller boy's forehead, Blaine started walking toward Annabelle.

"Blaine, you brought it up" he sighed and followed the young father through the park. Catching up with him, Kurt took Blaine's free hand in his own as they made their way over to where the girl was sitting. Adjusting Claire on his hip, Blaine stayed back a few feet so Annabelle would come to them.

"Thank you for letting me see her Blaine. I really do appreciate it" Annabelle smiled as she stood up and travelled the last few feet toward her daughter. Keeping her hands in her jacket pockets, she didn't reach out again knowing Blaine wouldn't let her.

"Claire, this is Annabelle" Blaine smiled and turned his daughter to see her mother "she's..."

"An old friend of your Daddy's" Annabelle cut in, making it easier for him. Explaining that this strange woman was your mother to an 18 month old would be an easy task so for now she's just a friend.

"Say hi Claire bear"

The little girl buried her face into her father's scarf as three sets of eyes watched her. Normally a shy child, this wasn't a surprise to Blaine or Kurt but it hurt Annabelle a little. Claire wriggled in Blaine's arms as she reached for Kurt, almost launching herself into his arms. Taking her before she fell, Kurt rested the curly haired cutie on his hip.

"Swing, swing Kurt" she giggled "Swing, swing"

"Take her" Blaine sighed wishing Claire wasn't so insistent on their weekly play on the swings this time. He could just see the pain in Annabelle's eyes as she hoped she could spend the time with the little girl. "She won't settle til you do"

Kurt nodded silently and took Claire over to the swing set. Sitting down first, he pulled her onto his lap and started rocking back and forth gently. "She used to be terrified of the swing set" Blaine chuckled as he watched his boyfriend and daughter together. Leading Annabelle over to the vacant bench with a perfect view of the swings, he sat down with a soft sigh. Claire was a temperamental almost two year old that couldn't be reasoned with on their Saturday afternoon park dates.

"I used to put her in the kiddie basket swings but she could scream until I took her out. When Kurt started joining us on our weekly park outing, he sat down on the swing with her on his lap and she was fine. I mean she was face gone pale petrified but as soon as Kurt had her on there, she was ok"

"She feels safe with him..."

"He's been so great with her. She can be a diva when she wants to be"

"Sorry" she laughed knowing that attitude had come from her side of the family. She was the type of child to demand everyone's attention at family BBQ's so she could show of her clarinet playing no matter how good or bad it was. "What is Claire like otherwise? Was she a good baby?"

"Overall she was good" he shrugged "Claire had her moments when she was teething and when she got sick but all in all she was pretty good"

"Was she sick a lot?"

"The general baby things like a fever or two and a stomach bug. She's underweight for her age because she wasn't breastfed after the first week but the doctor isn't too worried. She's got me for a father; she's going to be naturally short anyway"

"Sorry..." Annabelle sighed once again. Claire being underweight was all her fault and she couldn't help but blame herself for everything else. If she hadn't left and Claire had been breastfed then her immune system would be better and she'd be right size.

"She giggles a lot" Blaine laughed softly quickly brightening the mood. He couldn't say everything was ok because it wasn't but he couldn't dwell on it either. "It's usually when she's got me wrapped around her little finger. God help me when she gets older"

"She's got an intoxicating smile that's for sure..."

"Don't I know it" he smiled "Whenever I had a bad day at work or I fought with my Dad again, she would always cuddle up on my chest and just stare up at me with the cutest little smile on her face. Now she'll still cuddle up to me but she will put her hand on my face, feel my stubble and just giggle"

"I'm glad she's a happy kid"

"She's young, she doesn't understand more than Elmo and her Tinkerbell teddy bear Emily bought for her in Disneyland"

"She likes Tinkerbell? I used to love Peter Pan when I was a kid"

"I read Peter Pan to her most nights. She'll be able to recite it back to me before long. It's her favourite"

Annabelle smiled brightly at Blaine's comment. It made her so happy that her daughter loved the book she'd adored since she herself was a child. Blaine never knew about Peter Pan so Annabelle liked to think it was a positive genetic trait she'd managed to pass onto her daughter.

"When Kurt puts her to bed it has to be the Little Mermaid, nothing else"

"He puts her to bed often?"

"If he stays for dinner he usually puts her down so I can get some more homework done. I wouldn't have caught up on so much school work if it wasn't for Kurt" he answered even though he didn't feel the explanation was necessary. Was it really her business how often Kurt put Claire to bed? He was Blaine's boyfriend; of course he was going to be a prominent figure in that little girl's life.

"So he's around a lot..."

"Yes"

"It won't be long before she's calling him Daddy too"

"And that won't be a bad thing in any way" Blaine smirked knowing that annoyed Annabelle. She was just like his Dad and wasn't a big fan of Blaine being gay. She had that look on her face that said 'I'm tolerating this but I sure as hell don't like it'. She was just as ignorant as everyone else in this stupid town in Blaine's opinion but he was staying quiet. He was being the bigger man and letting Annabelle see her daughter even after what she did to them. "Claire loves Kurt. I can't argue with that" he chuckled and stood up as he noticed his boyfriend bringing Claire back toward them. "Got sick of the swings?"

"It's getting a bit cold, maybe we should head to The Lima Bean and warm up. None of us need to be getting sick with Christmas coming up"

"I think I might head back to the hotel actually" Annabelle sighed as she stood up from the bench. Blaine held up his end of the deal and let her see Claire but she couldn't stay any longer. Seeing Claire so happy with Blaine and Kurt tore at her heart strings and made her realise that her daughter had a loving family already. The seventeen year old didn't have the means to raise Claire even now or the heart to break up such a beautiful young family. She would always love Claire and hope she could see her as she grew up but that little girl's life was with her father.

"Here" Blaine smiled weakly as he pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to Annabelle "It's just some photos of Claire over the last 18 months. I'll email you more as she grows up"

"I'd like that very much, thank you" she smiled "It was nice to meet you Kurt and to see you beautiful girl" Taking the 18 month olds tiny hand gently; she kissed it softly before stepping away. With one last look at her daughter, Annabelle stuffed the envelope into her pocket and walked away.

"She didn't stay long..."

"How about that Cocoa at The Lima Bean?" Blaine smiled as he turned to Kurt who still held Claire close. How comfortable his little girl was in the arms of the man he loved was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and hopefully just an insight into their bright future "I've got some news..."

**Ooh what news?**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt sat down in the quiet coffee shop and rested Claire on his knee as they waited for Blaine to bring their drinks. Bouncing the little girl gently, he was anxious as to what his boyfriend's big news was. Blaine joined them a few minutes later with a mug of cocoa for each of them.

"Tell me" Kurt demanded as Blaine sat down with his signature charming smile "just tell me your family are moving across the country, taking you and Claire with them and I'll never get to see you again"

"Wait, what?" Blaine laughed "Where would you get that idea? I promise it's good news"

"You moving away when I have fallen in love with you and your too cute to be true daughter is not good news"

"I'm not moving away" he chuckled and reached across the table to take Kurt's hand "I wanted to tell you that I have managed to pass all of my tenth grade units and I've already got a good start on my junior classes. Figgins has agreed that if I can pass the 11th grade by the end of summer school then I can join you as a Senior this coming September"

"You'll be a Senior next year? With me?"

"Like it should be"

"But how?"

"Extra credit work, Mrs Lopez having Claire an extra hour some days, you helping out so much. I've been doing everything I can to get my grades up so a college won't overlook me for taking a year off. I just wanted to prove to whoever would take me that I could put in the work" Blaine smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand tight. If it wasn't for him then Blaine wouldn't have been where he was. He had Kurt to thank for getting him out of Ohio. "And when we graduate, together, we can take Claire and get the hell out of Ohio"

"If I didn't have your daughter on my lap, I would jump over this table and hug you. I'm so proud of you Blaine" Kurt smiled. Standing up, Blaine moved over to him and pulled both Kurt and Claire into a warm hug. If this is what his future looked like then he was going to do whatever it takes to get all that school work done. The sooner they could get out of Lima, the better.

"I'm sure Claire is going to love growing up in New York City" Blaine chuckled as he pulled away and sat back down "Would you like that Princess?"

"You... You want to go to New York?"

"Well you'll be at NYADA won't you? I'll just look into NYU or Columbia or maybe even Julliard; they have an impressive Composition department and I've heard New York has some of the best elementary schools. It could be cruel to Claire to deny her the best schools don't you think?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled biting his lip gently. He couldn't help but imagine their life together in New York and how they could just get away from all the drama that was Lima, Ohio. They could start fresh, as a family.

**Short and sweet. I couldn't leave you hanging too long. Longer chapter will come next :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't know if it was me or Fanfiction but this chapter hasn't been showing up for some people (me included when I tried looking for it) so I've re-posted it in the hope it works. Sorry for those who have already read this chapter. I promise chapter 13 will be up very soon :) – Maxcs**

Kurt skipped down the hall toward Blaine who was putting the last of the books he needed into his backpack. It was the last day before school finished for the Christmas break and he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to graduate with Kurt in the next school year. Holding the sprig of mistletoe he'd had in his locker over their heads, Kurt waited for Blaine to see it before pecking him on the lips very quickly. The football team were all still at practice so they didn't have to worry about getting slushied by them. The hockey team however were roaming the halls somewhere and the pair couldn't be too careful.

"Getting into the spirit I see?"

"Christmas is my favourite holiday" Kurt smiled as he leant on the locker next to Blaine's "And this is going to be the best one yet, unless your family goes away for the holidays. Does your family go away for the holidays?"

Blaine had been so busy with all this extra credit work that he'd barely spent any time with Kurt in the past week. Taking a couple extra shifts at The Lima Bean, he wanted to save as much as he could so they could head to New York in 18 months time without having to worry. Plus he may have gone a little overboard on Claire's Christmas presents... again.

"My family usually drive to Indianapolis to visit my Grandmother" Blaine shrugged and watched his boyfriend's face instantly fall like all hope had been dashed from his Christmas wishes "But I'm not going this year. My Uncle is like my Dad and isn't a big fan of the whole being gay with a kid situation. After three consecutive days of being told that I have made such poor life choices and I will never amount to anything last year, my Grandma suggested I didn't come. She couldn't care less about my sexuality and adores Claire so she's going to come after New Years and we'll have a second Christmas for her and Claire"

"Ok one, your Grandma sounds so beautiful and I cannot wait to meet her and two, your family are painful. That's terrible that they would treat you like that" Kurt sighed and took his boyfriend's hand gently "If your family wants to be stupid when they should be thankful for the family they've got then you will spend Christmas with the Hummel-Hudson's. Carole is dying to spend time with Claire. She's never had a little girl in the family before"

"Santana has already cornered me this morning and demanded Claire and I go over for Christmas Eve dinner but after that we're all yours" the curly haired teenager smiled. He was so thankful for everything the whole Lopez family had done for him over the past year that he would feel bad if he didn't spend some of the holiday with them. They may as well be family with Claire starting to call Mrs Lopez 'Nanna Lo'

"Of course" Kurt chuckled "What do you usually do for Christmas morning? We don't usually do the exchange of resents til right before lunch because let's face it, Finn doesn't get up til at least 11 when he doesn't have to go to school"

"I don't blame him and I have a daughter who is just starting to understand the concept of 'Santa' so of course I'll be up at the crack of dawn using my acting skills to the test"

"I love the spark in a little kid's eyes when they see resents from Santa, I always used to get so excited. They see the true magic of Christmas"

"Why don't you spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with Claire and I? Now that we've moved Claire into Emily's old room, we might even get some privacy..." Blaine smiled and bit his bottom lip as he stepped closer to Kurt "I'll have the monitor but once she's asleep..."

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever" he smiled and moved to lean into a kiss but stopped as he heard a few members of the football team at the other end of the hall. Stepping back and letting go of Blaine's hand, he didn't want to run the risk of getting blue dye number 1 all over his brand new grey peacoat.

"Would you like to sing with me in Glee Club this afternoon? I've got the perfect Christmas Carol to sing for Mr Schue's assignment" Blaine asked hoping to brighten the now glum expression on his boyfriend's face. He hated that they couldn't act like normal couples at school but if it meant not getting bullied then he would do what it took. It was just one more year and they could go to a city that couldn't care less who they were or who they loved.

XXXXX

"Kurt and Blaine, you wanted to sing something?" Mr Schuester smiled as everyone settled in their seats for the last Glee Club meeting for the year. They had been asked so sing their favourite Christmas carols all week and they only had two more left.

"Much to Kurt's dismay, I picked this song" Blaine laughed as he pulled Kurt up and dragged him to the centre of the room. This wasn't Kurt's favourite Christmas song but no doubt he would after singing it with Blaine. "Hit it"

_Oh the weather outside is frightful__  
><em>_But the fire is so delightful__  
><em>_And since we've no place to go__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow___

_It doesn't show signs of stopping__  
><em>_And I've brought some corn for popping__  
><em>_The lights are turned way down low__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow___

_When we finally kiss goodnight__  
><em>_How I hate going out in the storm__  
><em>_But if you really hold me tight__  
><em>_All the way home I'll be warm___

_The fire is slowly dying__  
><em>_And my dear we're still goodbye-ing__  
><em>_As long as you love me so__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow___

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping__  
><em>_And I've brought some corn for popping__  
><em>_and the lights are turned way down low__  
><em>_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow__  
><em>_OH... let it snow___

_All the way home I'll be warm__  
><em>_All the way home I'll be warm___

_The fire is slowly dying__  
><em>_And my dear I'm still goodbye-ing__  
><em>_As long you love me so___

_Let it snow, Let it Snow, Let it snow__  
><em>_Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow__  
><em>_Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow_

**Not a super long chapter but I couldn't wait to post this one after the short one before. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh no Maria, I couldn't possibly eat anymore" Blaine laughed as he stood from the couch and pulled his snoozing daughter into his arms "I really should get Claire to bed. Thank you for a great night and all the beautiful presents. We have both been very spoilt" he smiled as he picked up the two large gift bags full of presents from the Lopez family. Buying clothes, toys and adding to Claire's ever growing collection of pink teddy bears, Maria and Santana had definitely enjoyed spoiling the little girl. Receiving sheet music and books himself, Blaine would have just been happy with their company. There was nothing worse than spending Christmas alone so he was thankful he had them.

"Are you and Claire alone tomorrow? Come back for lunch" Maria insisted as she helped Blaine put on his jacket.

"We've been invited to the Hummel-Hudson's but we will definitely drop by on our way home. Save me one of your amazing fruit mince pies"

"Of course"

"Spending Christmas with the boyfriend huh?" Santana chuckled and put the Santa hat she'd bought for Claire on the little girl's head "And I thought you would crash and burn with Pale Face when you first told him about your little munchkin kid"

"Kurt..."

"So white he could be Robert Pattinson's Twilight body double, really surprised me"

"I love him"

"If you two get married, can I make the speech? So many awesome gay jokes just came into my head"

"Santana" Maria sighed and pushed her daughter back into the living room "Ignore her and be sure to come by tomorrow, ok?"

"I will" the teenager smiled once more as he checked he had picked up everything. Making his way to the door, he thanked the Lopez family again for their amazing hospitality and the unnecessary presents before leaving. Pulling Claire closer to his chest as they stepped out into the cold wind, he was glad it wasn't a long journey home and he could get the exhausted little girl to bed.

Blaine turned toward his house and noticed Kurt's car sitting in the driveway covered in a light layer of snow. Tapping on the window, he made Kurt jump with surprise.

"Sorry" he laughed as Kurt opened the door and stepped out of the car "How long have you been sitting out here?"

Kurt checked his watch with a shrug "Half an hour?"

"Half an hour? Why didn't you come inside? You knew we were only next door"

"I didn't want to intrude and I was fine. I had the heater on..."

"Now you'll have a flat car battery..."

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Kurt laughed "Now are we going to get Claire inside before she freezes?" he smirked and quickly kissed Blaine on the lips before grabbing his own large gift bags out of the car. Like Maria and Santana, Kurt may have gone a little overboard on the Christmas presents for Blaine and Claire. It was their first Christmas together and he wanted to make it special.

Blaine laughed softly as he took Claire inside and set the gift bags by the couch. Taking his daughter upstairs, he got her changed and tucked her sing. He hummed his usual lullaby even though she was already asleep as he packed away her clothes and turned on the night light and the monitor. Claire hadn't been in her own room for very long so Blaine kept the monitor on him whenever she was alone. He knew he had to make the separation but it was hard to begin with.

"I love when kids go to sleep on Christmas Eve, we can start wrapping the Santa presents" Blaine chuckled as he walked downstairs to see Kurt unloading all of his presents from the bags to under the tree. He even had some packages as big as some of the toys Blaine had bought for Claire.

"I hope it's ok but I had a present I wanted to give Claire from Santa" Kurt asked softly as he held out a neatly wrapped package with a pink bow. He had a tag to say 'from Kurt' all ready in the case Blaine said no.

"Only if you tell me what it is" Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt down onto the couch almost bouncing with curiosity.

"Well my Mom loved to sew when I was a kid and she made this beautiful teddy bear with a little hand knitted purple cardigan and bows on it's ears. It has been sitting on the shelf in my Dad's den ever since my Mom died and I was hoping to give it to Claire" Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hands gently "She always wanted a little girl or eventually a granddaughter. I know she would have adored Claire"

"Oh Kurt you can't say that's from Santa, you have to give it to Claire from you" Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close, resting his forehead on his boyfriend's. "I can't even tell you how touched I am that you want to give this to her"

"I love you and I love her, she's family to me now"

Blaine simply leant in and placed a longing, passionate kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Sniffing back the tears burning the corner of his eyes, Blaine pushed Kurt back to lay on the couch while he hovered over him. "I love you so much Kurt"

Blaine continued to kiss down Kurt's neck as he rested his weight down and slowly moved back and forth. Running his hands down to the hem of his boyfriend's shirt, he could feel the heat rising a little further south.

"Don't you have Santa presents to wrap" Kurt chuckled as he wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist while the other clutched his dark curls. Moving Kurt's shirt to reveal his collar bone, Blaine placed four soft kisses along it before looking at his boyfriend.

"I don't plan on getting much sleep tonight so the only wrapping I want to do right now is me around you"

"I like the sound of that" the taller boy smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer "Shouldn't we take this upstairs?"

"That might be a smart idea"

**I'm not much of a smut writer but if you guys want it then I will give it a go. Otherwise I can skip a couple hours and keep it the usual PG-13 :)**


	14. Chapter 14 WARNING SMUT!

**Ok so this is my first attempt at smut and I can't tell you how many times I re-wrote every sentence. I hope you guys like it. If you're not a fan of smut, I promise a new fluffy chapter will be up soon.**

"Why do you look so scared?" Blaine asked softly as he traced circles along his boyfriend's bare back as he kissed his shoulder gently. Once they reached Blaine's bedroom, Kurt stopped and froze. The realisation of what they were about to had finally set in.

"You've done this before" he sighed and turned in Blaine's arms. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Kurt avoided his boyfriend's eye contact. He didn't want to admit that he was scared he wouldn't be good enough. Blaine had so much more experience after sleeping with Annabelle as well as being with Jeremiah if you could really call him an ex. He was more an experiment.

"I was drunk when I slept with Annabelle and..." he began until realising that talking about another guy before he was about to have sex may not have been the best idea "This feels like my first time too Kurt, I've never been intimate like this with someone I love so much. Relax, we'll take it slow"

"Be gentle"

"Always"

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's softly as he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. Sliding his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip begging for more, Kurt deepened the kiss as Blaine's hands soon rested gently on his ass. Pulling Kurt closer, Blaine moaned softly as he felt his boyfriend's almost rock hard bulge against his own. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's chest softly before pulling at the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head. Letting his hands fall to his boyfriend's chest, Blaine slowly un-buttoned his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders.

Moving them toward his bed, Blaine laid down as he pulled Kurt on top of him. With their legs tangled and hands exploring, this was familiar territory for them. They had never been past kissing and soft touches before so they were both taking it slow. Pulling Kurt closer so all of his weight was rested on Blaine, both boys hissed at the contact and friction between their groins. Rolling his hips gently, Kurt smirked as a soft groan escaped his boyfriend's lips.

Capturing Blaine's plump, red lips in a searing kiss, Kurt rolled his hips once again as he clutched his boyfriend's hip tight with one hand and tangling his hand in those dark curls with the other. Blaine let his hands roam Kurt's soft, ivory skin as he started nipping softly at his boyfriend's neck.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly as he angled his head to give the shorter boy better access to his neck. Moaning in acknowledgement of Kurt's question, Blaine continued to place soft kisses along his shoulder "Could you... Would you... I don't know how"

"It's ok Kurt" Blaine smiled and looked into his bright blue eyes. Caressing his thumb across the pale, smooth cheekbone, Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips assuring him that everything was going to be fine. The curly haired boy was happy to take charge and do whatever Kurt needed him to do. "I understand"

"Thank you"

"Always"

Rolling them over so he was now on top, Blaine straddled his boyfriend's hips. He ground his hips down into Kurt's, the tension in his jeans becoming increasingly painful. Kurt reached up, tangling his hands once again in Blaine's curls; pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue into his partner's mouth, Kurt groaned softly at the new contact between them. As their tongues danced together, Blaine moved his hands to the waistband of Kurt's jeans and paused for moment almost asking permission to go further. He took Kurt's tightened grip on his hair as a non-verbal agreement.

It wasn't long before both Kurt and Blaine's jeans laid discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes. With only their briefs standing in their way, Blaine was surprised when Kurt was the one who took charge and made sure their underwear was left among their ever growing pile of clothes.

"You're beautiful" Blaine smiled as he sat up, still sitting over Kurt's hips and stared down at the perfect, toned, naked body beneath him. "Are you ready for this?"

Kurt simply nodded as he ran his hands up Blaine's thighs and rested them gently on his hips. Wishing he could mask his anxiety, Kurt tried squeezing his boyfriend's hips gently in the hope his hands would stop shaking. He wanted this, he loved Blaine, why was he so nervous.

Placing a quick kiss on the taller boy's chest, Blaine reached into the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and a condom. Embarrassing himself at the pharmacy a few days earlier, he could remember the puzzled and slightly disgusted look on the older male cashier's face as he bought the products along with extra diapers for Claire. Thankfully he didn't have his daughter with him or he would have chickened out even before stepping into the store.

Blaine slipped a pillow under Kurt's hips so they sat at a better angle before spreading a decent amount of lubricant up the length of his fingers. Massaging Kurt's hip with the opposite hand, Blaine waited for his boyfriend to nod before slipping a single finger into him. Gasping loudly at the feeling of Blaine's hand inside of him, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through the pain. Blaine rubbed his hand across Kurt's stomach in the hope it calmed him down and waited until Kurt had adjusted to the intrusion. Moving his finger slowly, Blaine's own cock grew harder at the soft moans coming from Kurt's soft, pink lips.

"More" Kurt gasped as he thrust his hips into Blaine's hand aching for another finger. Happily obliging, Blaine slipped in a second finger and started off slow before increasing his speed once again. As Kurt's moans grew louder, Blaine took this as permission for a third finger and stretched his boyfriend's hole even further. "Oh God" he continued to moan as Blaine curled his fingers and hit his prostate at the perfect angle. Pushing his hips down into his partner's hand, he could easily have come right there and then.

Removing his hand from the tight, wet hole he had stretched out ready for his now throbbing cock, Blaine quickly ripped open the condom wrapped and slid the rubber down his length. Breathing rapidly, he shook his hands at his sides before slicking himself up with lubricant. He was just as nervous about this as Kurt. Sure, he'd had sex with a woman before and experimented quite a lot with a guy that worked at The GAP but this was Kurt. This was the man he loved and couldn't imagine another day without. Scared he was going to hurt the man that had just about saved his life, Blaine was hesitant as he lined himself up at Kurt's hole.

Kurt rested his hands over Blaine's that had a strong grip on his hips, wanting his boyfriend to know that he was ready. Taking in a deep breath, Blaine spread Kurt's legs a little wider before starting to push his length into him. Watching Kurt's expression intently, Blaine knew he had to push all the way in before his boyfriend's pain would subside.

"If you want me to stop just say the word ok?"

"Move, please"

Blaine nodded as he pulled his length out halfway before thrusting back in a little harder. Biting his lip hard, Kurt tried to stifle the screams bubbling inside of him every time Blaine thrust into him, a little harder every time.

"Kiss me" Kurt insisted as he wrapped his legs tight around his boyfriend's waist and gripped his biceps tight. Doing as he was told, Blaine leant in placing soft kisses along Kurt's jaw until he thrust once again and Kurt threw his head back in pleasure. Kissing down his neck and shoulder, Blaine continued to thrust gently into Kurt's hips until he could begin to feel a twisted heat of ecstasy in his stomach. Blaine sat up and massaged Kurt's hips as his thrusts became rougher and less rhythmic.

Grasping his own cock as he too could feel himself about to explode, Kurt pumped faster and rougher than he had ever before. Blaine shut his eyes as he felt every muscle in his body contract and let out a deep throaty moan as he came inside of his boyfriend. Only moments later, Kurt too let out a deep breath as his hot, creamy semen burst all over his hand, stomach and onto Blaine. Riding out each other's first passionate orgasm together, they soon collapsed into one another not wanting to release from the warm embrace.

Covered in a thin layer of cum and sweat, Blaine reluctantly pulled out of Kurt and fell to his boyfriend's side. Wrapping his arm tight around his waist, Blaine needed to keep Kurt close.

"That was..."

"I love you Kurt" Blaine smiled and kissed him softly. Their touches no longer filled with lust and electricity were soft and caring as they held each other close.

**Well? Acceptable smut?**


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine leant back into Kurt as they watched Claire play with the doll 'Santa Claus' have given her. She wasn't even halfway through her presents but she was so intrigued by this little doll with curly brown hair just like hers and a little red dress just like one she owned. They had all day; she could take her time discovering everything.

Linking his fingers with Kurt's, Blaine couldn't help but smile. Even with his family away, this was one of the best Christmases he'd had in a very long time. He'd taken the next step with the man he loved and now he was watching the sparkle in his daughter's eye as she played under the Christmas tree.

Claire looked up from her doll and made her way over to the couch. Pushing her doll up onto the couch so her hands were free, she grabbed the cushion ready to climb up. Blaine leant forward to pick her up but she swatted his hand away.

"No help" she giggled and pulled herself up onto the couch. Claire crawled over onto her father's lap and looked up at him with her trademark puppy dog eyes "Daddy, I hungry. Kurty, I hungry"  
>"Are you now?" Blaine laughed "Why don't I go and make some pancakes while you open a special present from Kurt?"<p>

"I thought that one was meant to be someone else?" Kurt asked as Blaine stood up and set Claire down in his boyfriend's lap. Trying not to mention Santa, he didn't want to spoil the magical secret whether Claire understood or not.

"Well I changed the tag; it needs to come from you"

"She's too little to understand"

"I better keep you around to tell her again when she will understand"

Kurt's heart melted as Blaine spoke of their future. They had both thought that they had a strong future but neither had really said it aloud. Watching Blaine disappear into the kitchen, Kurt then turned back to Claire who was excited to see this special present. Kurt picked it up from under the tree and started to explain the story. Just excited that it was another teddy bear, Claire didn't really understand more than the teddy bear was extra special.

Playing with the teddy bear together for a little while, both Claire and Kurt jumped as they heard cursing and loud banging coming from the kitchen. Kurt picked Claire up and carried her to the kitchen to see Blaine throwing the fry pan he'd been using into the sink angrily.

"Is everything ok Blaine?"

Sighing with a loud huff, he turned to where his boyfriend and daughter were standing in the doorway and smiled weakly "How about some Jammy Soldiers Claire? Just like Nanna Lo makes?"

Toast with jam cut into long strips was definitely something Blaine couldn't screw up. Claire frowned for a second before nodding and trying to squirm out of Kurt's arms. Letting her drop onto the stool, Kurt made sure she was sitting right before making his way over to Blaine.

"What happened?"

"I just wanted today to be perfect and I burnt the fuc- damn pancakes" Blaine sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Making his way to the cupboard to get the bread, Kurt caught Blaine's arm and made him look into his ice blue eyes.

"Everything is perfect. Don't worry" Kurt smiled and rubbed his thumb softly across Blaine's cheekbone "Can I help you make these soldiers?"

"They're pretty idiot proof so maybe you could make a pot of coffee?"

"That I can do"

XXXXX

"You didn't show me what Kurt's special present was Claire" Blaine smiled as he took another sip of his coffee. Watching Claire continue to play with all of her new toys, Blaine wanted to see this special teddy bear. He had never seen Kurt so happy once he'd given the bear to Claire. Making her way over to the couch where her new stuffed animals were sitting, she picked up the bear very carefully and handed it to her father.

"Don't hurt her"

"I will be extra careful" Blaine smiled as he took the bear gently. Claire watched him intently til she was certain he wouldn't hurt her new favourite stuffed toy. Admiring the bear, Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed his cheek with a smile "This is beautiful Kurt"

"My Mom was very talented"

"That she was"

"I wish she could have met you. She would have loved both you and Claire" Kurt sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist "I really miss her at Christmas"

"She'd be proud of you Kurt"

"I'd like to think so"

**Short and cute. Drama to come :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you still studying?" Kurt chuckled with a yawn as he walked down the stairs to see Blaine right where he'd left him. Putting Claire to bed and read her The Little Mermaid for the hundredth time, Kurt was trying to help as much as he could while Blaine got some homework done. He was doing his best to get all this extra work done before school went back in a couple days.

"I just have this last History essay to do then I'm done I swear. You will have me back soon I promise"

"I'll believe that when I see it"

"I'm sorry" Blaine sighed as Kurt sat down beside him "If I get this all done now, I can start off the year ahead rather than behind like I have been since I went back to school"

"I'm so proud of you for working so hard"

"I just want to be able to give Claire the best"

"And you will, we will" the bronze haired boy smiled and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips "Now, you need some sleep. You can work on your essay tomorrow at the library. You need some peace and quiet to get it done"

"Claire, library and peace and quiet do not all go in the same sentence" Blaine laughed as he stood up from the table and took Kurt's hand as they made their way upstairs. Spending almost every night together since Christmas, Kurt and Blaine had been living in a state of bliss. "She's a baby, she gets bored very easily"

"Who said you were taking her with you?" Kurt chuckled and pushed Blaine into his room before throwing a pair of pyjama pants at him "I'll babysit Claire tomorrow"

"I can't ask you to do that Kurt..."

"You're not asking. I'm telling you to take the day to finish your homework while Claire and I have a girly day at the mall"

"You're taking my daughter shopping?" the young father laughed as he changed. Kurt at the mall with a little girl to dress up however he pleased was never a good idea especially for his bank account. Throwing his clothes in the hamper, he realised Kurt hadn't given him a tee. "Could you buy me some more t-shirts while you're there? Seems I'm running low..."

"No you have plenty; I just prefer to sleep with you naked"

"Then why am I wearing pants?"

"Because you're tired and I will settle for shirtless tonight"

XXXXX

"Please don't spoil her too much" Blaine laughed as he wrapped the pink and purple striped scarf around his daughter's neck. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he picked her up off the couch and handed her to Kurt "You spent too much on her at Christmas, please don't buy her anything today"

"I can't guarantee anything" he smirked and made sure Claire's jacket was zipped up "I like spoiling her..."

"I know, just don't break the bank please? We're saving to move to New York after graduation remember?"

"Of course"

"I should get going myself" Blaine chuckled and picked up his backpack "I will be back around 3 otherwise I have my cell. Call me if you need me"

"Yes Blaine"

"And I've packed a change of clothes in the bag in case she manages to mess up what she's got on and some of those biscuits she likes because she will get fussy"

"Yes Blaine"

"And she's had a runny nose so I packed extra...

"I know Blaine, now go" Kurt laughed and picked up Claire's bright purple back pack. He might have to find a bag for her that would match more of his outfits. Purple was not flattering with his red coat.

Blaine headed off in the opposite direction to the library. Settling in his favourite spot in the back corner, the curly haired teenager pulled out his laptop, text book and all the books he could find on World War II. He slipped his iPod into his ears and let the world melt away as he focused on his essay.

Working through and re-writing his essay twice, Blaine was quite proud of the work he'd done. Reading through the now four paged essay, he found yet another reason to re-write the entire thing. He was proud of his work but a perfectionist at heart, he needed it to be just right. Halfway through his third re-write, Blaine appreciated the distraction that was a text from Kurt. He pulled out his cell but the smile on his face quickly faded as he read the text.

'_Something has happened. Come to the hospital as soon as you can'_

**What happened?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I couldn't keep such amazing readers hanging for too long :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine packed up all of his books and threw them into the car as he raced over to the hospital. Thankful there were no police around, he sped a little over the icy roads and pulled up outside the emergency room of the Lima County Hospital.<p>

"I'm looking for Kurt Hummel" he gasped to the nurse behind the desk of the busy emergency department. Catching his breath, he watched as she flipped through her patient book and shook her head. Why would Kurt tell him to come if he wasn't here? Running his hands through his hair with a loud sigh, Blaine turned around and scanned the waiting room. When he saw Kurt with a cut about his eye and a bandage just under the collar of his shirt, he knew it was Claire that had been hurt.

"Blaine..."

"Where is Claire?"

"She's with the doctors; we were in a car accident"

"A what? What the hell happened?"

"Mr Anderson?" A doctor called from the doors of the waiting room. Looking around, he waited for Blaine to turn around and make his way toward him "Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, where is my daughter?"

"Please come with me"

As much as Kurt wanted to go with them, he stayed back in the waiting room and watched the doctor lead Blaine through to the examination room where Claire was. Blaine gasped softly at the sight of his little girl lying on the hospital bed with tubes in her arm and bandages everywhere. He could still see a small amount of blood caked in her curls from whatever was now covered by a large white gauze pad just above her ear.

"What happened?"

"From what... Kurt could tell us" the doctor began as he looked down at Claire's chart to see what Kurt's name was. "The car your daughter was travelling in had to make a sudden stop and due to the icy roads, the back wheels swerved. A car travelling beside them was not paying attention and crashed into them. Kurt suffered minor whiplash and a cut over his eye from hitting the steering wheel on impact but Claire was on the side of the car that was impacted the hardest"

"Just tell me she'll be ok, I just need to know that Claire is ok"

"She will be, she's a tough little one" the doctor chuckled softly but Blaine's worried expression never changed "Claire's got some cuts and bruises from the impact but what is concerning me at the moment is the displaced fracture in her arm. It doesn't need surgery but I will need to set it which means sedation. Once I've put the bones back where they should be I'll cast it. She will be wearing the cast for at least 6 weeks" he continued "I would like to keep her overnight for observation just so we watch the bruising on her torso from the seatbelt as well as her arm. Claire has been through quite a trauma and will be in some pain for a few days but I will prescribe something for that"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course"

The doctor opened the door to Claire's room and let Blaine in, warning him of the cables and that the little girl was in pain. Nodding silently, Blaine sat down in the seat beside the bed and took his daughter's hands gently.

"Hey baby" he tried to smile as Claire opened her eyes and saw him. Holding back his tears, he couldn't scare her any more than she already was.

"I, hurt"

"I know baby girl, these nice doctors and nurses are going to make you feel better, I promise"

Blaine sat with Claire until it was time for them to set her arm and cast it. Holding her hand til she was asleep from the sedation, he watched the nurses wheel her bed to a procedure room. It would be another hour or so before she would be back after more x-ray's to ensure the bones have been set properly and they were able to cast it.

Taking the opportunity to call his parents, Blaine knew they wouldn't cut their Indianapolis trip short but he wanted to at least know what had happened. Blaine walked out into the waiting room and saw Kurt still sitting there with Finn, Santana, Quinn and his sister Emily beside him.

Blaine wasn't in much of a mood to talk to anyone but the doctors weren't telling them anything about Claire so he had to tell them she was going to be alright. Making his way over to the small group, he didn't make eye contact with Kurt or even really acknowledge he was there.

"They want to keep her overnight for observation" Blaine began as the onslaught of questions came from everyone "She's got bruises on her chest from the seat belt and cuts and grazes everywhere. She's broken her arm too; they've sedated her now so they can set it and cast it"

"I've already called Mom and Dad" Emily spoke up softly "They weren't planning on coming back early until Andrew threatened to fly back alone so they'll be here tomorrow morning"

"Thanks Em" Blaine smiled weakly. He was lucky to have such supportive siblings when his parents didn't seem to care "I should go see the nurse, paperwork to sign"

"We're all here if you need us Blaine" Quinn insisted and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you"

Blaine shuffled back toward the doors to the waiting room where a nurse was waiting in Claire's room with a mountain of forms for him to sign. Unsure of what was going on, Kurt followed him through to the corridor before stopping him.

"I would like it if you left, Kurt" Blaine said calmly as he turned around and crossed his arms. Kurt was the last person he wanted to deal with right at that moment.

"Blaine..."

"Leave"

"Blaine I'm sorry"

"I said leave" Blaine snapped "My daughter is sedated and having her bones put back into place because you weren't watching the car in front of you. She's in this pain because of you"

"I was watch..."

"I really don't care Kurt. I thought you were looking after her"

"I was..."

"Then how the hell did she end up on the hospital?"

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed but Blaine was already walking away. Bursting into tears, the bronze haired teenager collapsed against the wall and slid to sit. This was his fault and now Blaine would be happy if they never saw each other again. It was him driving so he was to blame for Claire lying in a hospital bed in pain.

Collecting himself a little while later, Kurt made his way back to the waiting room but he didn't leave. This was his fault and he would stay there all night until he knew Claire was going to be fine. Joined by Emily and Santana, Kurt never moved from the waiting room all night. Others came and went bringing clothes and food but Kurt, Emily and Santana stayed in case something happened.

When Claire was taken up to a room on the Paeds ward with a brand new pink fibreglass cast on her tiny arm, Blaine stayed by her side. The 18 month old little girl had a restless sleep having to keep one arm elevated while the other had her IV. It was uncomfortable and the pain killers were helping but not enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I keep forgetting to put this on the end of my chapters but feel free to follow me on tumblr! .com<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"Thought you might need this" Mercedes sighed weakly as she walked up to Kurt's locker with a cup of hot coffee in her hands. Handing it to her best friend, she sighed softy as his sad disposition that had been present since his accident. He still had a small bandage over his eye and he was so glad it was winter so turtlenecks would cover the seatbelt burn on his collarbone. "Have you seen her?"

"Blaine won't talk to me so no, I haven't seen Claire" Kurt shrugged trying not to cry every time he thought about the battered little girl "I know she wouldn't understand but I just... I just want to apologise, I should have been paying more attention"

"Boo, it was an accident. You couldn't have changed anything"

"I could have changed a million things. I could have kept Claire at home that day but I had to take her shopping, I could have let her play longer at the playground and we would have been a few minutes later and never have been in that accident"

"Kurt, you gotta stop beating yourself up about this, it was an accident"

"An accident that I could have prevented and has pretty much ruined my life" he growled and slammed his locker shut causing Mercedes to jump slightly "Blaine is never going to talk to me again. I could have killed his daughter..."

Kurt walked away from his best friend before she could even register what he'd just said. Turning to see him round the corner, Mercedes couldn't believe how guilty Kurt was feeling over this accident. He couldn't have prevented that accident from happening and by calling the ambulance and staying by Claire's side all the way to the hospital; he did what he could to help that little girl.

In a determined state of mind, Mercedes marched toward the choir room, happy to see Quinn and Santana there early for Glee Club.

"We need to do something about Kurt and Blaine" she sighed and flopped down on the chair between them "Kurt feels so guilty about the accident. Do you know what he just said to me? 'I could have killed Blaine's daughter'. I don't know what to do"

"We need to talk to Blaine" Quinn insisted and looked to Santana who was simply shaking her head.

"He won't talk; he won't even let my Mom take Claire for a little while. He won't leave the kid alone"

"He probably feels about as guilty as Kurt for not being there"

"Why are those two so god-damn thick headed?" Mercedes growled and crossed her arms with a huff "This was the fault of the driver in front of Kurt and the idiot beside them who hit the car. Kurt couldn't have done anything else in that situation"

"Try telling him that" Santana sighed "Blaine's just so scared that if he leaves Claire alone, something bad will happen"

"Someone needs to talk to Blaine. Neither of them can keep going like this. They need each other"

Both Quinn and Mercedes looked to Santana at the end of that sentence knowing she would be the only one to get through to Blaine. She was the sassy one that would easily cut through Blaine's defences.

"Me?" she coughed "Oh no way, he's not going to listen to me"

"You're the only one he will listen to"

"Me yelling at him is not going to fix anything. He needs to talk to Kurt"

"He won't talk to me" Kurt sighed from the doorway. After storming off earlier, he took a walk around the school to clear his head before heading back to the choir room. As lousy as he felt, he had to keep coming to Glee rehearsals "I appreciate the concern I really do but Blaine would be happy if he never saw me again"

"Well we all know that's not true..."

"Have you even tried Kurt?" Quinn sighed softly

"Of course I've tried"

"Try again" Mercedes insisted "And try again til he listens. Go to his house, he can't hang up on you if you're on his doorstep"

"He can't hang up on me but he sure as hell can slam the door in my face... I would if I were him"

"Dammit Kurt" Santana snapped and stood up "It was a damn accident! You need to march your ass over to that house and talk to that boy before he alienates himself from all of us. He's emotional before you even add Claire to the equation so you need to talk to him"

"But..."

"No buts! For all of our sakes please just talk to him. You're the best thing to happen to each other and it would be a damn shame if it was over for good. You belong together..."

"Never pegged you to be the silly romantic type Santana" Quinn chuckled softly

"Shutup" she snapped "I'm not some romantic. They just need to be together ok?"

XXXXX

Kurt didn't have the chance to talk himself out of going over to Blaine's that afternoon because as soon as Glee rehearsal finished, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes marched him to his car and insisted he went right then. Santana would follow him if she had to but it wasn't necessary. Kurt needed Blaine and with a mixture of guilt, determination and simply missing his best friend building up inside of him, he needed to see Blaine.

XXXXX

"Oh thank God you're here" Emily sighed as she opened the door and saw Kurt standing there shivering. Letting him in, she took his scarf and coat quickly as they made their way into the warm living room. Kurt looked around and sighed softly as he saw all of Blaine's school books strewn across the floor mixed in with some of Claire's toys. It looked like the pair had spent most of their time there since the accident.

"How's Claire?"

"She'd be better if Blaine left her alone for five seconds"

"That would be my fault"

"Oh for God's sake it was an accident. Why won't either of you understand that?" Emily sighed and turned suddenly as she heard footsteps on the staircase. Blaine entered the room carrying his jittery little girl who still had small cuts and grazes over her fragile little body. The bruises were starting to fade but the sight of her bright pink cast twisted Kurt's stomach into knots.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine hissed as he caught sight of Kurt. Trying to reach for the man she'd grown so fond of, Claire was held tighter by her father as if to tell her 'no'.

"I called him" Emily piped up quickly as she made her way over to her brother and took Claire from his arms. She didn't need him holding her niece if he was angry. Even though Kurt had come over on his own accord, Emily took the fall so Blaine wouldn't add something else to his ever growing pile of anger issues "You two need to talk and Claire needs to get out of this house. You keeping her locked up here in your little guilt bubble is not healthy Blaine"

"What the hell are you..." Blaine began before he was interrupted by his sister. For once in his life he was actually glad she was going back to school in a few days time.

"Claire and I are going to go shopping ok? I think I might spoil her with a new teddy bear to add to that ridiculous collection and maybe even a pretty dress to wear to Sarah's wedding next weekend"

"We're not going to the wedding..." Blaine sighed as he thought about his cousin's wedding and the mass amount of family that would be present. Most of that family either didn't like Blaine being gay, didn't like that he had a child so young or those who accepted him for who he was ignore the stares and whispers from the rest of his family. It was uncomfortable no matter what so why did he want to suffer through an entire day of it?

"You are going to that wedding because Sarah adores you and she adores Claire and you will break her heart if you're not there" Emily snapped as she pushed her brother toward his boyfriend "Suck it up Princess and deal with the crap going on between you two first then kiss, make up and invite Kurt to the wedding. Do that and we'll all be happy for the first time this week" she demanded and grabbed Claire's and her own coat on her way out the door. Dramatic exits had always been Emily's strong suit and now was no different. It got her point across at least.

"Everyone is missing you at school..." Kurt said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had come over them. "Mr Schue won't let Rachel settle on any songs until you're back. He'd love you guys to sing a duet together"

"I don't know if I'll be going back to Glee Club. Claire needs me here"

"Blaine..."

"Was there something in particular that you needed or was the Glee Club gossip all you came for?" Blaine snapped regretting it almost as soon as he'd said it. Taking a deep breath, he was honestly sick of fighting. He was scared and worried about his daughter and it had drained every ounce of energy out of the seventeen year old.

"I... I wanted to apologise... for everything" Kurt sighed softly and stuffed his hands into his pockets "I'm sorry about the accident and... I never meant for Claire to get hurt. I love her and I never want anything bad to ever happen to her" he continued as Blaine's expression started to soften slightly. He was still angry about what happened but the pain on Kurt's face pulled at his heartstrings. "Accident or not I should have been paying more attention especially when I knew the roads were so icy. No amount of apologies can express how sorry I am for putting your daughter in that danger. I will never forgive myself for hurting her"

"Kurt..."

**To be continued! Will Blaine accept his apology or still be angry? I could write it both ways... just sayin'**

**I have tumblr too! So head to dancingonthe-edge (.) tumblr (.) com (Take out the spaes and parenthesis and you're there :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"And I know that you will never forgive me for this, I will never forgive myself for this..."

"Kurt..."

"I love you and I love that little girl more than anything in this world and I understand if I have completely ruined any future we have but I just want you to know how so incredibly sorry I am for hurting Claire"

"She called you Papa" Blaine blurted out quickly and looked up at Kurt. The confusion drawn all over Kurt's face caused Blaine to close the gap between them and take his boyfriend's hands gently "Right before you got here, she was being fussy so I gave her the bear your Mom made. It was then that Claire asked where 'Papa Kurt' was"

"She called me that?" Kurt gasped not knowing whether Blaine was happy about that or not

"It was only a matter of time; you are like a second Dad to her" he shrugged still keeping his emotions under control "I guess I was annoyed at first because I still blamed you for the accident but I saw the way she looked at you before Emily took her. I saw the way you looked at her and even the way you look at me when I've been nothing but cruel to you since the accident"

"Rightly so..."

"No it wasn't right but I was scared. I saw my little girl in the hospital and freaked out. I couldn't help the crazy dad mode I went into and I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologising when it was me..." Kurt began to ramble again before he was silenced by Blaine's hand over his mouth. He tried to talk against it but the muffled sounds were unrecognisable.

"Shutup" he chuckled softly "The police told me exactly what happened and the accident wasn't your fault. I'm still angry about what happened but my anger shouldn't be towards you. It should be toward the idiot in front of you and the douche that hit you guys. Did you know he was texting whilst driving which is why he wasn't paying attention?" Blaine growled. Realising he was squeezing Kurt's hands hard, he released the tension and looked up at his boyfriend "I just immediately had to blame someone for Claire getting hurt and you were the first person I thought of. Crazy dad took over and I never stopped to think that you were injured in all this too"

"I'm fine; it's Claire you need to be worried about. How is she?"

"She'd be better if I didn't baby her so much" Blaine shrugged lightly "Emily's right, I've had her in a bubble because I'm just so scared something will happen to her. I can't protect her forever but I'm sure we can try for as long as possible" he smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's wait.

"We?"

"I want Claire to be able to call you Papa"

"Really?"

"I'm going to marry you one day Kurt Hummel" Blaine smiled as he cupped his boyfriend's face gently "I'm sorry for blaming you for the accident. Over reactive father syndrome"

"Is that what I've got to look forward to?"

"Well she is about to hit the terrible two's"

XXXXX

"Kurt? Blaine?" Emily called out as she walked through the house. Everything was quiet and she feared the worst. They could have had a screaming match, Blaine could have stormed up to his room, Kurt leave and their perfect relationship be over for good. Setting the shopping bags down on the couch, Emily took Claire upstairs to set her down for a nap. She was still taking painkillers for her arm so the little girl got sleepy and irritable very easily.

Hearing strange noises coming from her brother's bedroom, Emily set her niece down in her bed and opened her music box letting the soft piano tune ease the little girl off to sleep. If her father wasn't around to sing to her, the music box worked just as well. Emily closed the pink door and made her way back down the hall to Blaine's bedroom.

"Blaine? How did everything go with Kurt?" she asked through the door, too scared to open it "If you two didn't make up then I will kick your scrawny ass all the way over to hit house til you do"

"His ass isn't scrawny, believe me" she heard through the door and immediately knew what had happened. Sighing loudly with a laugh, she was thankful that the pair was back together. She wasn't thankful for them having sex with her outside the door and Claire across the hall.

"Seriously guys?"

Blaine opened the door a moment later clearly only just pulling on the first pair of pants he could find "Hey Em"

"Sex in the middle of the day with your daughter in the house? Wrong"

"Well she wasn't here when we were actually having..."

"I don't need the details" Emily snapped quickly before her brother could finish his sentence. Gay or not because she really didn't care about her brother's sexuality, she did not need to know the details of Blaine's sex life.

"You brought it up" he smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Looking over her brother's shoulder, Emily waved at Kurt who had the blanket secured over his lap "How was your shopping trip?"

"I don't want to talk to you while you're naked"

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing pants"

"But your boyfriend is naked..."

"So?" Blaine chuckled "He's gorgeous and I like him naked"

"Oh God" Kurt sighed and tried to hide himself under the blanket out of embarrassment. Equally embarrassed, Emily shook her head.

"Just get dressed, come downstairs and see what dress I bought Claire for the wedding and don't say you're not coming. You and Kurt are both coming to save me from having to endure Great Aunt Carol all by myself"

"We'll be down in a minute" Blaine smiled and shut the door as Emily headed back down the stairs. Walking back to his bed, Blaine pulled the covers off Kurt "Don't be embarrassed"

"But Emily..."

"Has walked into a family dinner half naked with some guy thinking no-one was home. She's done worse"

"Still..."

"Still you're beautiful and you've got nothing to hide" Blaine smiled and placed a soft, open mouthed kiss on his boyfriend's chest before getting up off the bed "Come on, I want to see what Emily bought"

**A/N: So I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm not too sure what to put into the next chapter. Should I continue on and write their Senior year or start to wrap things up? All prompts and suggestions are very welcome. I love this story and my readers so let me know what you'd like to read.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I had a lot of people saying 'please continue' while I also had heaps that thought too many chapters might just drag on. I don't want to ruin what's been a good story and so I suggest a sequel. This will be the last chapter for this particular story but I do promise more Kurt, Blaine and Claire. Maybe skip a little further into the future like graduation? New York?**

**You've all been amazing readers and reviewers and for that I'm very thankful :)**

**xx Macxs**

XXXXX

Blaine adjusted Claire on his hip as he walked with Kurt through the halls of McKinley on their way to the day care centre. It was Blaine's first day back at school after taking time off to look after Claire and all was well.

"Is this a happy family?" Santana asked hopefully as she walked up to the trio. Claire immediate reached for the Latina and Blaine happily handed her over. Taking Kurt's hand and linking their fingers together, he silently told Santana that everything was back to normal "Thank God" she smiled and held onto Claire tight inspecting her bright pink cast "I thought I was going to have to organise a serious Glee-vention to get you two back together"

"Would it be the end of the world if the two of us broke up?" Kurt asked with a soft laugh as he remembered Emily threatening to kick Blaine's ass if they didn't make up

"Yes so please don't ever do it"

"I agree" Blaine smiled and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He just wanted to put the accident behind him and look to the future. The three teenagers headed further down the hall to stop off at the lockers but once they stopped, Claire started to squirm.

"Papa" she insisted as she started to get too much for Santana. Turning to Blaine, Santana was ready to hand her over but Blaine held his hands up as if to say no.

"She doesn't want me"

"Then who..."

"Come here baby girl" Kurt chuckled and took a now happy Claire into his arms. Santana's jaw dropped to the floor before curling into a bright smile "New development"

"You three are going to turn me into a blubbering mess of mush if you're not careful" she smiled and quickly pulled Blaine into a tight hug "You happy?" the Latina whispered into his ear before stepping away.

"More than ever before" he smiled and looked over to his boyfriend who was pushing one of Claire's curls behind her ear. Oblivious to their conversation, Kurt grabbed his books from his locker while the little girl in his arms jabbered on about her teddy bear. "I proposed to him"

"You what?" Santana gasped loudly causing Kurt to pay attention and finally listen in to their conversation without turning around.

"I told him I would marry him one day. I intend to honour that promise"

"Alright stop before I really do cry"

"Who's crying?" Kurt chuckled as he interrupted the conversation with a smile. Ridiculously happy, Kurt couldn't wait to honour Blaine's promise.

"No-one" the Latina smirked as she pulled her books from her locker. Hearing the bell for class echo through the halls, she shut her locker with a soft sigh "Better get to class Anderson before Figgins fails you for taking any more time off"

"She's right" he sighed as Santana walked off with a smile and a wave. Reaching for Claire, Blaine wasn't surprised when she wanted to stay in Kurt's arms "What's another couple minutes off class while we take her down?"

"I'll take her" Kurt smiled as she hugged Claire a little tighter. Having that little girl in his life suddenly felt so normal like it was meant to happen all along. He couldn't imagine a day without her or a future without seeing her grow up into a beautiful young woman "I've got a study period up first anyway, you go to class"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"You know what to tell Amber about Claire's cast and if she complains of pain?"

"Yes, dear" Kurt smirked and stepped closer to Blaine. The halls of McKinley were almost empty so a little PDA would go unnoticed. Pressing his lips against Blaine's softly, Kurt closed his eyes and willed for time to just stop at this perfect moment. He reluctantly pulled away but not before getting in one last peck on Blaine's red, swollen lips "I love you"

"I love you too"

**A little Klaine love to end the story :) So how about that sequel? Yes? No? If yes, should I skip to Senior graduation or New York?**


	21. Author's Note! News on the sequel!

**Author's Note!**

**I hate posting Author's Notes as chapters but a lot of you asked for a notice when the sequel to this story was being posted. You've all been such amazing readers and reviewers so I had to give you guys a heads up! :)**

**Consider this your 8 hour notice! Yay!**

**I say 8 hours because fanfiction usually takes a couple hours to upload. As always, I love hearing you opinions on the chapters and where you would like the characters to go so don't be afraid to voice your opinion! **

**So watch this space and stay tuned for 'A New York Future'**

**xx**

**Macxs**


	22. Chapter 22 A Sequel to A New York Future

What would you guys think about a sequel to A New York Future?

A 15 year McKinley High School Reunion with all you favourites including Claire and Fletcher?

I've been toying with the idea but I think I would need a co-writer to help me out. I like the idea and think it would make a great story but I'm not sure I have enough ideas to fill it out.

Would you guys focus it just on Kurt and Blaine's family or would you like the back stories or family stories of Rachel and Finn or Sam and Mercedes?

Ugh I don't know. Help?


End file.
